Expressing Yourself
by EvilSatsuma
Summary: Two boys learn to express themselves in a whole new way! SLASH! rated M for language and smut. James/Lily also included!
1. Chapter 1

Expressing Yourself

Pairings: Remus/Sirius, James/Lily

Warnings: It's slash! Lovely, wonderful slash. Don't like? You're insane.

A/N: Right, lovelies, this is Psycho Hippy posting for EvilSatsuma because the document is on my laptop. We wrote it together although she wrote the first part alone…about down to where they start playing. (If you want to know what I mean – read it!)

Disclaimer: None of these characters etc. are mine.

* * *

"Liiiiiily!"

Lily Evans didn't even have to turn around to realise who was calling her. She adjusted her Head Girl badge on her robes and arranged her face into what she hoped gave nothing away, except an air of quiet annoyance. For some reason, she mused, this was getting harder to do and her only defence was to act irritated in his presence. James Potter had changed over the summer, or perhaps she had, though without knowing when, how or why.

"Lily?"

_Damn_, she thought, as Potter caught up with her as she walked on down the corridor.

"Hello, James."

She kept walking, her head held high as though challenging him to try something. But nothing came- he'd gone. Lily halted, unaccustomed to this new tactic.

_Obviously, _she said to herself, _the summer gave him the time to think up something new._

James Potter had stopped, his mouth open slightly, the hazel eyes behind his glasses glazed over. Lily had stopped and turned, his eyes never leaving her or a second.

"What?" she asked impatiently of the handsome seeker, her hands automatically going to her hips.

"You….you said…._my name._"

"Sorry?" Now it was Lily's turn to stare. If anyone could have seen the pair now, they might have looked comical, standing meters apart with equal looks of confusion etched onto their features as each watched the other so intently. Luckily for them, the Charms Hall was empty; students were back in their common rooms for the usual start-of-term notices given by their Heads of Houses. Lily and James had been left, as the new Head Boy and Girl, to patrol the corridors on the look out for miscreants playing truant so early on in the new school year.

"You said…._James! _You never call me James!"

Lily was flustered, her ivory skin colouring delicately.

"I- what?"

"See, Lily! You said my name!" James was positively bouncing by now, all his attention focussed on the object of his long-term affections.

"Well…" Evans struggled to regain her composure, _why _did she have to say his name _now? _The truth was, of course, that over the summer, Lily had found herself thinking of Potter as James more often than not. In his absence she had warmed to him somehow. "You called me Lily. I felt it was, um, only right to return the, err….favour?"

James grinned happily and caught up with her in a few strides. It took a lot of willpower to prevent Lily from reciprocating the smile, but she felt the corners of her mouth twitching even so. She busied herself with taking out her wand, and turned on her heel to walk on down the corridor, careful to flick her hair over one shoulder as she went. Like a lovesick puppy, James Potter followed in her wake.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Sirius, Peter and Remus were starting up a game of exploding snap. Sirius was renowned for thinking up interesting new ways to play the game, and a crowd hemmed the remaining marauders into a circle in the middle of the room, sitting on beanbags and dealing out the cards.

"Hey, Padfoot? No alcohol this time mate…remember what happened in fifth y- hello, Professor McGonagall!"

Remus laughed as both Peter and Sirius whipped around to find the professor berating a second year for forgetting to bring his cauldron on the other side of the room.

"Git." Chided Sirius, wiping a dramatic hand across his forehead, mocking himself. "So…what shall we play this fine evening?" The dark youth inquired, stacking his cards together on the floor. "No-one?"

This was how Sirius always started these games, Peter wriggled slightly in his seat, and Remus smiled good-naturedly across at his friend, but both boys remained silent.

"Really, boys, I do declare that you appear to have lost interest in these games of ours! I'll have to think up something 'specially good to re-kindle this lost interest."

"Sure, Padfoot. Do your thing."

"I intend to, Moony. Hmm..." Sirius feigned a look of deep thought, only slightly ruined when he flicked his hair from his eyes and winked at the closest girl in the circle, a pretty 4th year student, who blushed.

"Yessir, I got it tonight!" Sirius laughed, his eyes focussed particularly on his blonde friend as he revealed his idea. "Tonight, ladies and gents, me and the boys intend to play a game of…" Here, he paused theatrically for a moment, before "Strip- exploding snap!"

The 4th year girl blushed deeper as a ripple of excited whispers went through the onlookers.

"Wha-what?" gasped Peter, face a deep purple. Remus shifted nervously. He didn't really want his scars to be revealed. What if he lost? Then Sirius caught his eye and sent him a cocky grin.

"Scared, Lupin?"

"You wish, Padfoot." Peter spluttered a little.

"G - guys? I don't really...you can't..."

"And why not, Wormtail? Hmm?" Sirius laughed, bark-like, throwing his head right back.

Peter's eyes flicked, horrified, from Sirius' mirth to the determined glint in Remus' eyes as he watched Sirius laughing. He gulped. Sirius grinned again for a moment, before putting on his well known 'poker face'. He wasn't about to lose. The first card went down.

Remus watched the cards carefully. The pace got faster and faster and Peter began to make whimpering noises.

"Snap! Hell yeah, in your face, Pads!" Everyone gasped. Remus was red in the face, but triumphant. A chant went up. "Off Off Off" Sirius flicked his hair back with a could-I-care-less grin and pulled off...his tie.

"C'mon, Wormtail!" Sirius cried cheerfully. "You lost too!" Reluctantly, Peter pulled off his school jumper, sulking. Sirius shuffled the deck.

"You're going down, Moony!" Remus decided to let the obvious joke pass - after all, making crude jokes was James' job.

"I seem to be wearing all my clothes, Padfoot. Goodness me, but you're not! Have you lost a game ALREADY?"

Sirius growled as the crowd snickered and dealt out the cards. The game was on again.

"Snap!" cried Peter almost at once. "Oh, god dammit! Sorry guys, no pair."

"Look, Moony! Another loss for Wormtail. Off with it, Pettigrew." Peter looked highly uncomfortable. He decided to copy Sirius and took off his tie. Feeling slightly comforted by his own cleverness, he sat up straighter and said,

"Right! Deal!"

"Right you are, Wormtail old chap." Sirius took the pile and shuffled again, his eyes locking onto Moony's.

Remus' mouth twitched but he didn't break the eye contact until the first card was laid down. And another...and another. The pace was lightning speed quick, each boy afraid of what would happen when-

"SNAP!" Sirius yelled triumphantly. He put his hands behind his head and gave Remus a lazy grin.

"Go on, Moony. First item, off!" To his surprise, Remus sent him a wicked grin and began to unbuckle his belt, blushing slightly as the metal clinked through the belt loops on his trousers. He handed the belt to Sirius, his eyes scanning the boys' face, registering the shock.

Sirius sat there for a minute, blinking at the belt in his hands. Remus kept his eyes locked on the other boy's face. The silence stretched until, at last,

"Guys?" Peter squeaked, having removed his socks.

"God, Wormtail! Your feet reek!" Sirius broke Remus' eye contact to hold his nose, chucking the belt onto the floor. Remus also looked away, wearing an unreadable expression.

Peter blushed a bit as the crowd backed off a little but Remus just said,

"Deal again, Pads." Sirius shook himself mentally and the game continued. Sirius and Remus both ended up removing their socks as Peter pulled a surprise win out of the bag. Remus was starting to get nervous. He was rapidly running out of innocent things to remove...but then again, so was Sirius.

"Bugger, Wormtail. How'd you get so good all of a sudden?" Cried Sirius, flinging down his cards in protest. Luckily for the two unlucky card-players, the crowd had dispersed somewhat after the removal of the socks.

"Well, my canine friend," announced Remus, breaking the silence. "Looks like it's shirts."

Sirius glanced quickly round the common room. There weren't many people left, and the remaining ones were mostly desperately finishing various bits of homework. He looked back at Remus and grinned.

"So be it, Moony old pal." He began unbuttoning his shirt.

"I guess so." replied Remus, trying to remain cool and nonchalant as he removed his own shirt. Nevertheless, a crimson flush spread across his face and neck.

"This is getting stupid guys- I'm gonna beat you no matter what. Maybe we should...um...pack it in and go to bed?" Both Sirius and Remus ignored Peter. He watched as Sirius shuffled again, and then stood up.

"Guys, I'm gonna go to bed." Remus nodded but kept his eyes on the cards...and away from Sirius' bare chest. Sirius blinked at Peter as though he had just noticed he was there.

"Oh, right. Cool. See yah, Wormy."

"Whatever. Goodnight, guys." He shuffled towards the stairs up to the dorm and disappeared up.

"Um...Remus? D'you wanna keep going, or-" Sirius injected a healthy dose of bravado into his voice "Am I just going to accept your defeat at a shirt?"

Remus was in a dilemma. On one hand, he really, REALLY didn't want to take off any more of his clothes. He was shy enough about his body as it was so stripping in the common room was not high on his list of fun things to do. However, his Marauder pride was screaming at him not to admit defeat. Also, if he won...Sirius would have to strip.

"I'm not giving up yet, Padfoot!"

"Very well then...but when you're down to your pants and I'm still dressed, we can stop, if you like."

"Nah, in your dreams Pads." Sirius dealt out more cards, his eyes again fixed on his blonde companion. Remus fought the blush that he could feel rising, but he forced a cheeky smile.

"You're the one who's gonna be down to your pants."

"Well, then. Let's do this." There was a glimpse of fire behind Sirius' eyes now as he dealt the cards deftly between the two. Remus was feeling seriously nervous, but kept up the show for his own benefit just as much as Sirius'. He couldn't explain why he was so nervous- they were just two guys playing a harmless game...late at night...with no shirts on...

His eyes flicked again to Sirius' chest. He bet lots of girls would be very jealous of him right now. Sitting in a practically deserted common room with a shirtless Sirius Black. Because Sirius did have a very nice chest. Very nice indeed.

Remus shook himself as Sirius sent him an odd look.

"Alright there, Moony?"

"Hmm..? Oh, right, my go. SNAP!!!!!"

Remus smiled. Sirius stood up, making a (what Remus felt to be unnecessary) show of undoing his trousers. He glanced at his friend, and then let them go.

Remus immediately felt his face burning and he dropped his gaze and cleared his throat.

"Well, um...you can..." His voice sounded altogether too high so he cleared his throat again. "...give up if you want." Still too high. Damn.

Sirius gave him a withering look. "You think I'm giving up whilst you've still got your dignity intact? You jest, Moony my mate. You've got no chance!"

"Erm...right...deal then..." Remus couldn't stop fidgeting as Sirius dealt swiftly. The game was extremely tense and unfortunately for Remus, he was so distracted by Sirius' lack of clothes (on a purely platonic level of course) that he...lost.

"SNAP!"

Remus sat, rigid with shock. He didn't know what to do. He felt like a rabbit staring into the headlights with no bolt hole nearby- no way of backing out without getting well and truly steam-rollered…

"Off...Off...Off..." Sirius had begun to chant quietly under his breath, his eyes fixed on Lupin's midriff, his smile twisted into a satisfied smirk.

"Um...I'm actually feeling tired now!" Sirius stared at him as he began to babble. "Yes so I'm going to go to bed, excellent game, Padfoot, very well played but..."

"Oh no, you don't!" Remus winced. Sirius had a look on his face that could only be described as evil. "You're going take those trousers off! Don't think you can get out of it that easily!" Remus did the only thing he could. He ran.

"Oh no you don't, my furry little friend!" Roared Sirius, leaping over a sofa to cut off Remus' escape route- the dormitory stairs. "Not so fast, matie." here, he wagged a disapproving finger in his friends thwarted face.

He reached out for Remus' hips, taking hold of his trousers, yanking them down.

Remus let out a squeal, which he later protested was very manly, and tried to back away, getting hopelessly tangled and tripping over. Sirius, being the intelligent being that he is, didn't let go and was dragged down on top of him just as the portrait hole swung open.

"...Guys?!"

James Potter stood above them, one hand around a very giggly Lily Evans, who was fast sobering up in light of what she had just witnessed.

"Um...hi, Prongs..."

Remus shoved Sirius off him and yanked his trousers up. Blushing furiously he bolted up the stairs, leaving a dazed Sirius to explain. James looked slightly horrified as Sirius tried to blurt out the explanation.

"See we were playing Strip Snap and Peter backed out but me and Moony kept playing..."

"And you jumped on top of him, why??"

"Um...well, see, thing is, Moony didn't really want to...um..." Even to his own ears, Sirius knew his truthful explanation wasn't good enough. No matter what he said, the truth was that he had yanked down his friends trousers and then promptly fallen on top of him...this wasn't good. Lily had both eyebrows raised and was tapping her foot.

"Well um...look um...he wouldn't take his trousers off and I said that wasn't fair so I um..." There was a very awkward pause then Sirius began speaking very fast

"IpulleddownhistrousersandhefelloverandIfellontopofhim."

"Sorry?" asked Evans, tugging herself free of James' arm, which was holding onto her waist protectively. "I -uh- pulled his trousers...down."

"Then you fell onto him?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Sirius had gone very pink, something James noticed, but decided to keep to himself- at least for the moment.

"Right, well that was stupid, Sirius. You could've hurt yourselves." Lily shrugged, and headed over to the stairs. "I'm going to bed. I suggest you go to bed yourselves- it's three in the morning."

"Goodnight Lily!" She waved vaguely over her shoulder and carried on up the stairs. James beamed.

"She waved at me! And called me James!" Sirius grinned and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Finally getting somewhere, mate!"

"You too by the looks of things!"

But James didn't get any further, because Sirius had pinned him up against the wall with all his strength, snarling.

"What was that supposed to mean?"

"Woah, dude, chill! I just meant..."

"You meant what?!" James pushed at Sirius, only to be slammed back against the wall.

"I didn't mean anything, alright! Merlin, Sirius, calm down!"

"You sure 'bout that, mate?" Sirius' eyes bored into James', searching for the truth.

"YES! Alright, I'm sure I didn't mean anything, c'ept...well, you guys looked kinda, um...busy?" He knew almost immediately that it was definitely the wrong thing to say.

"What the hell are you talking about!! You don't know anything! Me and Remus aren't...that's wrong!" Sirius shoved James to one side and stormed furiously up the stairs.

"No...It's not." whispered James, knowing how to interpret his best friend's every look. Sighing, he pulled himself up the last few stairs to his dormitory door and, after a moment's hesitation, opened it as quietly as possible and made his way over to his bed. He noticed that both Remus' and Sirius' bed curtains were shut tightly; blocking out everything except for themselves. James chose not to comment and hit his pillow.

"Prongs?" He turned to see Peter sitting up in his bed, looking sleepy. "What happened?" James shook his head.

"It's nothing, Pete." He drew his curtains shut before Peter could protest.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you like Love xxx 


	2. Chapter 2

Expressing Yourself

Pairings: Remus/Sirius, James/Lily

Warnings: Slash! It rules all!

A/N: Aloha! This is me now…not Frizz. Lucky, lucky you! (Frizz – But I helped write it! Woot!)

Disclaimer: None of these characters etc. are mine.

The next morning, conversation was unusually strained as the Marauders made their way down to breakfast.

Sirius and James maintained the barest of civilities, and Remus wasn't talking to either of them at all. It fell to Peter, confused as ever, to keep the conversation light. Not knowing what was the matter was a problem, however.

"OOOOOmigod, how GAY does Snivellus look this morning?" Normally, this would have made at least one other boy in the party look over and snigger. This morning, all he got for his efforts was "Shut it, Pete. Not in the mood." from Sirius.

Peter was shocked. Sirius, passing up a chance to laugh at Snape? Something was wrong. He sat and watched the three for a minute. Remus kept his eyes firmly on his food. James was looking everywhere except Sirius. Sirius himself was alternating between glaring at James and glancing at Remus from under his lashes.

He was about to say something, when, to everyone's astonishment, Evans came over to them and sat down between James and Sirius.

This shocked Peter into silence once more, especially when Lily actually said hello back to James, without hexing him at all. The girl looked round at all the glaring and avoiding eye contact that was going on and said,

"Guys, wouldn't it be easier if you talked about it?" Everyone froze. Finally Remus spoke up,

"Talked about what? There's nothing to talk about."

Lily shot him a look that said, "If you don't start the conversation, I will." Remus shot her back another look, mimicked by Sirius across the table from him that said, just as plainly, "If you talk, I will hex."

"Fine. Suit yourselves. James, I'll talk to you about the issue, seeing as these," she glared at Sirius and Remus "Boys, refuse to. What happened last night-?"

"OI!" yelled James, jumping up and leaning in front of Lily as a hex flew past her ear.

Both other boys had their wands out and were glaring at Lily as though they could burn her with their eye power. Lily looked stunned as James yelled,

"There was no need for that!"

Remus snapped, "There is nothing to talk about!" before grabbing his bag and stalking off...only to be stopped by a furious Professor McGonagall.

"This is outrageous! An unprovoked attack on another student not to mention another member of your house! Detention, both of you! I expected better of you, Mr. Lupin." Remus' fists clenched but he muttered,

"Sorry, Professor." and dodged round her

The rest of the day was, if possible, worse that breakfast. No-one was talking to anyone except Peter, who was reluctant to be a part of something obviously huge, yet curious as to what the matter was.

"Sirius?"

"WHAT?" yelled his friend, turning to stare at Peter as if he were an annoying bug in need of squashing.

"Um...Moony says, can you pass the watering can?" and so it went on.

Lily couldn't go near Sirius or Remus without being death glared and, when she walked into the library, only to see Remus sitting there, she decided that it was not worth the risk to go on in without James to jump in front of any hexes that might fly. Remus was good at hexes.

But Lily was good at solving problems, that's why she was Head girl. She decided to go and talk to James in private, knowing that he would take her seriously. She forgot, somehow, just how much he loved her...

"LILY!"

"Hi, James." He practically swooned on the spot when she sat on the couch next to him, crossed her arms, uncrossed them, and settled for pulling her own legs up. So there she sat, cross-legged on the sofa next to James. He couldn't think about her enough.

"James, we need to talk."

"..."

"James. We need to talk meaning you need to talk back and not stare at me like a loon."

"Eheh...right..."

"First, what happened when I went upstairs last night?"

"Well...Sirius got mad at me."

"Why?"

"Um..."

"James..." Lily said dangerously, "What did you do?"

"Uh...it's complicated?" Lily looked at him scathingly. "Nah. Didn't think that would work." She gave him a half smile, so he continued. "Um...well I basically implied that he was...busy."

"Busy? Meaning...gay?" James flinched, her words struck home on a topic he'd been suspecting for some time regarding his friends.

"Um...maybe?" Lily nodded.

"And...?" James started twisting his hands together nervously.

"He...took offense. And...pushed me against the wall and yelled at me. Then stormed upstairs." Lily frowned thoughtfully. James couldn't stop thinking about how cute her nose looked when she did that.

"So me doing that at breakfast probably wasn't the best idea then. Hmm..." James hesitated.

"Lily...do you think they are gay?" Lily looked at him like he was crazy.

"Well, duh! How long did that take you to figure out?"

"I've been thinking for a while...but they don't exactly walk around in spandex, do they? Well, Sirius doesn't do it that oft- wait..." Lily laughed to see James' mind so conflicted. Then she realised how handsome he was, deep in thought, his hair pushed back and glasses sliding down his nose. On impulse, she pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose, and he looked up.

"Uh...what?" Lily shrugged and decided to ignore the fact that she was blushing.

"So. You've figured out that they're gay at least six months after the rest of the world worked it out. But now they're far too embarrassed to look at each other, let alone get together. So, what do we do?"

"Um...lock them in a broom cupboard until they either kill each other or..." Lily grinned.

"Snog each other senseless." James went slightly pink and muttered something about scarring mental images, much to Lily's amusement.

"Despite the fact that the broom cupboard idea would be funny, I don't think it's appropriate."

"So…what do we do then?" Lily thought, while James stared adoringly at her, looking for all the world like a groupie at a concert, with Lily the lead singer of the band.

"Basically…they need some time to talk out what happened…alone…where they won't get interrupted…"

"They have detention tonight." Lily blinked at James before she broke out in a huge grin.

"That's perfect!" James felt his chest swell with pride, before Lily's grin started to look decidedly evil.

"Uh…Lily? You okay?"

"I think I have an idea…"

Thanks for reading! Hope you like Love xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Expressing Yourself

Pairings: Remus/Sirius, James/Lily

Warnings: Slash. It actually happens in this one! Yay! Dance!

A/N: Not much to say really…except that we had great fun writing this. It helps if you're listening to the song at the time. We'll put the title in the bottom author's note (so as not to spoil the surprise!)

Disclaimer: None of these characters etc. are mine. Also, we don't own the song. We just edited it slightly.

* * *

Sirius skulked up to the Astronomy Tower and opened the door. Remus was already there, with Filch, who looked less than happy at being made to stand in the cold. The caretaker glowered at Sirius. 

"Glad to see you decided to turn up, Black." Sirius shrugged, shooting a glance at Remus, who kept his eyes firmly fixed on the trees of the Forbidden Forest. Filch rubbed his hands together.

"Right then, _boys_. Your task tonight is simple. You see the bricks?" Both boys looked down. "You see the moss between the bricks?" Sirius sighed as he realised what they would have to do, and peeked at Remus again. He was now scowling at the floor, one foot scuffing half–heartedly at the uneven floor. Filch finished off his evil speech with a flourish "You will remove all the moss from between the bricks _without_ magic. There's a pair of tweezers each." He dropped them by the boys' feet and leered at them. "I'll be back in a few hours to see how far you've got…enjoy." Snickering to himself, he shuffled off towards the door, wheezing as he pulled it shut behind him.

"Bugger." Sirius said, in the general direction of the world. Remus sent him an annoyed look and picked up a pair of tweezers.

"Shut up!"

"Guys, he's gonna hear us!"

"Quiet!" Cathy rolled her eyes at the three girls in front of her creeping up the Astronomy Tower. She had been dragged along on this mission by the fangirls of one Sirius Black. Personally, she didn't know what they saw in him. She couldn't deny that he was gorgeous but he was also rude, arrogant, vain and a complete man-whore. It was alright when _girls_ did stuff like that, but when a boy did it? That was just plain wrong.

Finally, the group reached the top and three heads poked round the door, whispering excitedly.

"Oh my god, there he is!"

"He's so hot…"

"Dammit! I forgot the camera…" There was a collective groan of disappointment and Cathy sighed irritably as she reapplied her lip-gloss behind the door.

"He's bending down! Oh my gosh, he's bending over, what's he going to do?"

"Oh em gee! He's…he's…picking up some tweezers?"

"What?"

"Ah well…hey, who's that other boy?"

"I think he's in Gryffindor too…Ruh…Reh…" Cathy suddenly started paying attention.

"Remus?" One of the Sirius fans looked back her.

"Yeah, I think that's it."

"Remus is there? Let me see!" She shoved her way to the front and stuck her head round the door. "It is him! Remus…" she sighed happily.

"You like Remus?"

"Yeah…he has such nice eyes…"

"But you don't like Sirius? You weirdo…"

"Hey! Remus is intelligent!"

"So is Sirius!"

"Sirius is an idiot. Remus is so sweet…"

"I don't believe it!" The argument raged on but the girls never took their eyes off of the two shadowy figures crouched down almost in front of the door.

…

Lily scowled at James as he stood grinning in front of her, holding a broom.

"You're sure there's no other way?"

"Positive. It won't be that bad!" Lily sent him a disbelieving glare before she swung her leg over the broom and grabbed his waist loosely. James glanced over his shoulder.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be…ahhhh!" Lily clung onto James, terrified, as the broom shot into the air. James' laughter filled her ears.

"Scared?"

"No…"

"Sure?"

"Yes…"

"What if I do _this_?" The broom lurched over and Lily squealed as she realised she was upside down.

"Okay, okay, I'm scared! Stop it!" The broom righted itself and Lily tried to calm her pounding heart.

"You are so dead when we get back down, Potter." James smirked and sped up a little.

"Slow down! Slow down!"

"Alright…" The broom jerked to a stop, throwing Lily forwards into James.

"I hate you so much right now." James slowly brought the broom up to the edge of the Astronomy Tower walls and peeked over them.

"They're there!" He whispered, "Right in front of us! Alone…"

"You're sure?" Lily considered trying to look over as well, but felt as though she would fall off if she loosened her death grip on James' clothes at all.

"Of course. Filch never stays for more than a minute at the beginning." Lily rolled her eyes at James' obviously expert knowledge of detentions and got out her wand.

"Cantare symphonia!"

…

"What was that?"

"I don't know…"

"Maybe Sirius just cast a spell!"

"Oh Sirius…he's such a bad boy."

…

Remus looked up sharply and burst out,

"What is this feeling?  
So sudden and new?"

Sirius looked at him very strangely before his eyes widened in shock as his own mouth was forced open by some inner power.  
"I felt the moment,  
I laid eyes on you."

Remus looked horrified as he continued,

"Oh god…My pulse is rushing!"

"Bloody he - My head is reeling!"

"My face is flushing!" Remus looked as though as though he was having a panic attack and fought the urge to fan his face. Sirius tried to lower his voice to a whisper but to no avail as he joined Remus on the next part of the song.

"What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame,  
Does it have a name?  
Yes! Loving!" The boys stared at one another with identical looks of terror. Sirius began trying to convey his 'true' feelings with flailing hands that refused to cooperate.

"Unadulterated loving!"Sirius found himself making dramatic, opera-worthy gestures in Remus' direction.

"For your face!"

"Your hair!" Sirius looked a little mollified at this outburst from Remus and joined in the duet a bit more enthusiastically. Remus was red but he allowed himself a rueful grin. Both boys' voices belted out the next verse.

"Your clothing!  
Let's just say - I love it all!  
Ev'ry little trait, however small,  
With you, and only you, I am enthralled,  
With simple utter loving!  
There's a strange exhilaration,  
In such total fascination,  
It's so pure, so strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast,  
Still I do believe that it can last,  
And I will be loving,  
Loving you,  
My whole life long!"

Suddenly the door burst open. Sirius and Remus squeaked and jumped towards each other as four girls in mini skirts and make-up pranced out and started to sing.

"Dearest Sirius, you are just too good!  
How do you stand it? I don't think I could!  
He's a gay boy! He's a fairy!" They pointed at Remus for extra emphasis, who looked slightly offended.

"Please could you just pop my cherry?" This was in husky tones, complete with sultry looks. Sirius wrinkled his nose in a definite 'ew' expression.

"Dearest Sirius, be more wary…!"

Sirius suddenly found himself able to utter one sentence.

"How did you get in here?" The girls carried on oblivious, but now, they had a little dance routine that consisted of kicking their legs in the air with jazz hands.

"Darling Sirius, forced to reside,  
With someone so disgusticified.  
We all just want to tell you,  
We're all on your side!"

Sirius glanced at Remus, who was back staring to the floor, red faced. He raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"I don't think so." Remus' head lifted and stared at Sirius, grinning as they both began to sing again.

"What is this feeling,  
So sudden and new?  
I felt the moment,  
I laid eyes on you,  
My pulse is rushing,  
My head is reeling,  
Oh, what is this feeling?  
Does it have a name?  
Yes…"

The girls now looked slightly confused.

"Loving?"

Remus and Sirius didn't take their eyes off each other's faces.

"There's a strange exhilaration,  
In such total fascination,  
So pure, so strong!"

The girls had stopped their weird dancing and were looking at each other in horror.

"So strong?"

Sirius wound his fingers gently through Remus', who still couldn't stop blushing and they carried on, ignoring the broken hearted girls.

"Though I do admit it came on fast,  
Still I do believe that it can last.  
And I will be loving,  
For forever, loving,  
Truly deeply, loving you…  
My whole  
Life long!"

Sirius leant in close.

"Boo." he murmured, before gently planting a kiss on Remus' lips.

…

James made a face as the song ended.

"Ugh. Alright, they're together. Can we go now…?" Lily paid no attention. She was wearing a soppy smile and staring happily at the pair on the tower. Finally she sighed blissfully and laid her head on his shoulder, squeezing his waist gently. James looked down at the Lily-arms encircling him.

"On second thoughts, let's stay for a bit."

"…You're still so dead when we get back down."

"So then let's stay up here forever!"

"Haha. I'm tired…I want to go to bed." James raised an eyebrow suggestively. "In my bed. Alone."

"Spoilsport. Fine then." James turned and swiftly fell into a dive towards the ground.

"AHHHHHH! SO DEAD, POTTER!"

…

"Sirius…is gay?" The girls stood staring in shock at the couple, who were now locked in an embrace and seemed not to notice the rest of the world.

"…Gay?"

"Why are all the sweet ones gay?" Cathy sighed sadly. The other three shot her an odd look before they all retreated back down the stairs to the Common Room.

"Wait till the rest of the girls hear about this…"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you like. The song was 'What is this Feeling' from the musical 'Wicked'. Love xxx 


	4. Chapter 4

Expressing Yourself

Pairings: Remus/Sirius, James/Lily

Warnings: Slash! You know you love it.

A/N:

Disclaimer: None of these characters etc. are ours.

The next morning, Remus woke up feeling warm and squishy. He yawned, stretched and rolled over onto his back to stare up at the canopy above him. The sunshine was filtering through a crack in his curtains, bathing him in a rosy glow.

"REEEMIIIIEEEEEE!" Sirius launched himself through the curtains and landed heavily on Remus' bed, winding the boy underneath, and almost certainly traumatising him for life. The damage was soon repaired as Sirius beamed up at Remus and said,

"Good morning, Remie!" Remus grinned back.

"Morning, Sirius…"

"How's my favourite person in the whole wide world?!"

"I'm…Sirius you're not wearing anything!" Remus felt his face getting very hot and pulled the duvet up to his chest in embarrassment.

"Yes I am! I'm wearing boxers!"

"You're not wearing anything substantial!"

"I'm wearing boxers!"

"They don't count!"

"Would you prefer it if I wasn't wearing them?" Remus stared hard at him.

"Sirius…I'm not wearing anything either." He said through gritted teeth. There was a pause, and then they heard a loud thump from the middle of the room. They looked round to see Peter, out cold on the floor in his pyjamas. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Did we kill him?" Sirius rolled off the floor and wandered over to where Peter was lying. He scrutinised him for a few seconds, then prodded him with his foot. No response. Sirius turned and flashed a smile at Remus.

"Yep! Definitely dead!"

"Oh…Wanna go get breakfast?"

"Sure!"

…

"Sirius…" Remus growled threateningly, "Stop it."

"Stop what?" Sirius smiled innocently, or as innocently as Sirius Black can smile.

"Grabbing my ass."

"Aww, you know you like it!"

"Sirius, we're in public! Not now!"

"Fine…how about now?" Remus glared and slapped his hand away.

"No."

"…Now?"

"Sirius!" Sirius shrugged and moved away, blowing Remus a kiss cheekily. He stuck his fingers through his belt loops as he walked, tugging on them slightly. The motion caused his trousers to slip down a centimetre or so to settle low on his hips. Remus couldn't help but let his eyes wander over the little bit of skin that was now exposed and...

Remus blinked.

"Sirius...are you wearing pink boxers?"

"Uh..." Now it was Sirius' turn to go red, glancing down at his midriff to check. "Looks like it."

"But now it's just OBVIOUS you're, well, not the womaniser you pretend to be, if you catch my drift."

"How so, Moons?"

"Pink is a girly colour - you're not girly." Sirius looked affronted.

"Not only girls can wear pink, you know." Remus raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't say that...I said it was a girly colour."

"So?"

"So, your playboy reputation is going to be completely ruined."

"Oh yeah? Just cos I prefer the other team doesn't necessarily mean I have to forgo my good looks. If I happen to make young ladies swoon on the spot, then that's not my fault- it's all down to my devilish good looks."

"And the fact that you flirt with said swooning ladies...?" Sirius flashed him a wicked grin that did something strange to Remus' gut.

"All in good fun, my dear Moony!" Remus sighed and carried on following Sirius and his pink boxers down to breakfast. Clearly some toast and tea was in order.

…

"Hey, guys," James hailed them from across the table, somehow managing to keep up the animated conversation he was having with Lily over the merits over getting detention every so often. Ok, so it was more of an argument than a conversation, but everyone could see that they were enjoying themselves, and so Remus and Sirius sat down opposite without further intervention.

Remus noticed Lily smirking at him from across the table. He raised an eyebrow and quirked his head to one side. Lily's smirk just grew wider and she looked extremely pleased with herself.

"So, you guys have made up then?" she asked. Remus and Sirius shared a quick glance as Sirius said,

"Yeah. It was silly anyway..." Lily rolled her eyes.

"I never doubted that."

"Whatever." Sirius leant over Remus to grab a bread roll from a stack to make into a bacon buttie, brushing his hand and wrist carelessly over his friends' own. Remus pulled his hand back slightly in surprise, shooting a warning glance at Sirius. The black haired boy carried on with his breakfast as though he wasn't doing anything. Remus had just returned to his own breakfast and was focusing on ignoring Lily's gleeful smile when he felt something brush against his leg under the table.

"Wha-" Sirius cut him off with a finger to his lips, glancing over at his friend beneath heavy, dark lashes. Remus stifled a protest and moaned under his breath as the something under the table moved higher up his thigh.

"Remus?" James looked at his friend oddly, "Are you alright?"

"F-fine."

"Are you sure?" That came from Sirius, the cheeky bastard, along with a little smile. Remus glared at him.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Really?" The something was getting dangerously close to shutting down his mind completely. Sirius leaned a little bit closer and murmured, "You look a bit...feverish."

"Uh-really? I thought it was a bit hot in here, that time of year and all." Several people along the Gryffindor table looked up with concerned looks - it was November. James now looked quite worried.

"Remus, do you want to go to the hospital wing?" Remus bit his lip and shook his head.

"Honestly I'm-" He stopped abruptly, flushing even more. Sirius smiled innocently at him.

"You're what, Remus?" Remus muttered something that sounded distinctly like 'I'm going to kill you, that's what.'

"Okay, now I know you're ill. C'mon mate. Up you get- hospital wing for YOU..." Sirius dragged Remus up from the bench and took his arm by the elbow.

"Sirius, what the hell do you think-" Sirius just turned back to the spectators to make the universal sign for 'loony' with his free hand before pulling his confused friend out of the Great Hall.

As soon as they were out of sight, Sirius let his smile blossom into a full blown smirk.

"Were you enjoying yourself, Moony?" Remus' mind was rapidly clearing and he scowled formidably at the other boy.

"What did you think you were doing?!" he hissed. Sirius laughed.

"You weren't complaining a second ago."

"I would have done if you'd had the decency to remove your hand from my-" Remus lowered his voice to avoid attracting any unwanted attention from a gaggle of third year girls as they walked past. "-thigh." Sirius said nothing, pushing and pulling Remus along the corridor, away from breakfast and the rest of the school.

"Seriously, now..." Remus frowned as he was manhandled into going down a dusty side corridor.

"I am being serious. I don't appreciate you pulling stunts like that while we're in public and you should...this isn't the way to the-" Sirius gave him one last push and Remus found himself against the wall, being manhandled in a totally different way. All protests were muffled in a searing kiss and, to be honest, they were more like breathy moans now anyway.

"Oh. My. God!" The boys broke away, realising just how many buttons on their shirts were currently undone as they fought each other reluctantly from their embraces and tried to look casual. Standing in front of them was Peter.

"Hey, Pete." Sirius muffled some sort of nervous laugh and moved as far away from Remus as humanly possible within the constrictions of the alcove they had somehow moved into. The plump boy was gaping at them, utterly speechless. Remus tried not to think about how obviously disheveled they looked. He could feel himself going red and stared resolutely at the floor, vaguely aware that Sirius was saying something.

"Listen, Pete, um it's not actually as bad as you think-"

"Oh my God!"

"Um, Pete?"

"You were kissing!"

"Well...yes, but..."

"Aha! You don't deny it then?" Wormtail folded his arms and gazed at the two with a disdain on his face that neither boy would have previously thought him capable of. "Sodomists!" Remus looked appalled, but Sirius, surprising even himself, threw back his shaggy black hair and belted out a barking laugh. Remus and Peter looked at him with identical looks of confusion. Sirius grinned wolfishly at Peter.

"You sound like my mother." Peter squeaked and spluttered indignantly.

"I sound like...excuse ME, but I-" Even Remus began to chuckle lightly, tentatively reaching out for Sirius' hand in the shadows. Finding it, he began to caress it lightly with his thumb, causing Sirius to turn red and splutter instead.

"You're excused, Wormtail." Remus said kindly as he looked down at the mousy boy who looked every inch the rabbit caught in the headlights of the Knight Bus.

"Yeah, Pete," Sirius added, stepping out of the alcove still holding Remus' hand in his own. "Run along, now." Wormtail glanced from the clasped hands to the pair's faces and fled. Sirius chuckled and glanced over at Remus.

"You're excused?" Remus flushed.

"Oh shut up, I know I talk like an old man." Sirius smirked.

"Yes Professor." Remus rolled his eyes and gripped Sirius' hand harder, yanking the taller boy towards him, whispering in the ear now centimeters from his lips. "Call me Professor," He muttered, leaning in even closer to ensure that Sirius could feel his hot breath on his face. "And I won't do this, ever again." He turned Sirius' face sharply to his own, and gazed, transfixed, into the dark, stormy eyes of Sirius Black, before leaning in and kissing him full on the lips.

Sirius moaned quietly and leaned forward to deepen the kiss...but Remus pulled away swiftly and grinned mischievously at the stunned look on the other boy's face.

"Come on, we're going to be late for class." He turned and began to walk away, with Sirius staring disbelievingly after him.

"You can't just walk away after you do something like that! That's not fair!" Remus sent him a wicked smile.

"Life's not fair, Padfoot." Sirius huffed and strode to catch up. If Remus wanted to play that game...then so be it.

Thanks for reading! Hope you like Love xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Expressing Yourself

Pairings: Remus/Sirius, James/Lily

Warnings: Slash! You know you love it.

A/N:

Disclaimer: None of these characters etc. are ours.

"Sirius...I don't care WHAT your hand is doing to- oh my- take it off!"

"Gonna make me?" James Potter glanced at the two lovesick puppies and groaned, causing Lily to turn in her seat and inquire as to what the matter was.

It was Transfiguration class, the last one of the day, and everyone was feeling the pressure. Judging by Remus' face as he struggled with Sirius, some more than others.

It wasn't that he minded them being together but...did they have to be so bloody obvious? James averted his gaze as Sirius grabbed something that made Remus yelp and swat at him.

"Sirius, I mean it. Just - ack! Stop that!"

"Why should I?" Peter was sitting beside him, clearly extremely uncomfortable with Sirius' attempts to distract Remus. He was scowling and kept muttering to himself. James rolled his eyes. Out of his three friends, two were groping each other and the third one was going mad. Great.

Naturally, he turned to Lily for support. Unfortunately, she was gazing at them with an 'aww-aren't-they-so-cute-together' expression.

This made James unhappy. Not only was Lily gazing at two of his best friends but those supposed friends were also distracting her when he was finally making progress with her. This would not do.

"Hey, um…Lily?" She reluctantly tore her gaze away from the couple.

"James?"

"Yeah...uh, no offence, but-" Lily's eyes narrowed.

"James, if you have to say the words 'no offence', you should probably rethink what you're going to say."

"Oh, uh, sure, Lily. I just wondered..." James flushed slightly, and began messing up his hair in a clear indication that he was nervous.

"What, James?" Lily inquired with a bored look on her face as she turned back towards the front of the class.

"Um..." James tried desperately to think of something cool and impressive to say. "Uh..." He wasn't having much luck. He swept the classroom for ideas for something to grasp her attention with. Unfortunately, his eyes landed squarely on his two best friends, both of which were slightly pink in the face, and...were they...giggling?

"James, spit it out!" Lily turned around to face him again and noticed him staring at Sirius and Remus. "Ah..." Lily smiled gently, and made a movement with her hand, as though to place it on James' wrist before remembering herself and jerking her hand awkwardly at the two boys. This gesture was not lost on James, but he decided to be a gentleman and ignore it, along with the pink flush now spreading across her cheeks.

"James...don't worry about it."

"What?"

"It's alright. I understand." James blinked at her.

"You...you do?"

"'course I do," she smiled warmly at him, something she never did. "You're confused-" she held up a hand to prevent any outbursts of indignation on his part. "Not that kind of confused, idiot. I meant confused like...well," here, Lily broke off to glance significantly at Sirius and Remus, who were engaged in some sort of fight involving hands in places they really, really shouldn't...

"Oh, God..." was James' last thought as he stared in horror at his two loved-up friends, before he felt his face being moved forcibly back to look at Lily.

"James..." she said, gazing at him with serious eyes, "It's alright, I told you..." James suddenly realised how close their faces were. And how nice Lily was being. And how Lily was still holding his chin. She could have let go ages ago...but nope, James could still feel her cool skin on his jaw, her eyes boring into his with an intensity usually reserved for their shouting matches in the common room. He gulped and held the gaze steadily with his own hazel eyes.

"You're confused because you think your best friends don't want to spend time with you anymore. You think they're not your best friends anymore." James nodded and mumbled,

"And you're being nice to me."

"That too." God, he could still feel her hand on his jaw- why wouldn't she take it away? It was driving him crazy.

Lily saw this, but her instincts, weirdly, told her to keep her hand where it was. She'd never got this close to James before, and now she was there, something was stopping her from backing away. Her eyes were captivated in his, noticing for the first time how warm his eyes were behind the glasses.

"They're still your friends, James. Your best friends. Nothing changed that. They're just excited because they're in a new relationship, and you know they've liked each other for ages." James couldn't drag his eyes away from her face. It seemed surreal, almost like a dream or a spell.

"I know."

"It's not like they expect you to be with them that way." Suddenly a horrific image popped into James' head and the spell was broken. He jerked backwards out of Lily's grip and said,

"That's gross!"

"Mister Potter!" James winced as McGonagall's voice rang out. He turned and gave her a patented Charming Smile, property of the Marauders.

"Yes, Professor?"

"It may seem 'gross' to you, Mr. Potter, but the action of transfiguring body parts into useful tools is a very useful skill indeed."

"Er...right, Professor. Of course..." Transfiguring body parts?! Lily tried to suppress her grin and failed miserably. James looked at her wicked grin and couldn't help but laugh quietly, rocking back in his chair with silent guffaws. Before too long, Lily had joined in, stuffing the corner of her transfiguration book into her mouth to prevent any noise escaping.

Sirius, having been distracted momentarily from groping Remus by McGonagall's outburst, raised an eyebrow at their antics. Catching James' eye, he smirked suggestively and waggled his eyebrows up and down. James grinned and winked at him. Lily saw this out of the corner of her eye, but they were streaming with tears by this point and couldn't see in great detail anyway.

After class, she found James waiting for her just outside the door. Peter was hovering nervously around the corridor, and Remus and Sirius were no-where to be seen- probably exploring each other in a secret passageway or something.

Lily favoured James with a beaming smile, one which he'd not been allowed before. James, encouraged, decided to take the chance.

"Hey Lily..."

"James?" Her voice was light and interested. Bolstered by this, he continued.

"D'you, uh...wanttogotoHogsmedewithme?" He said it in a rush, and, for the first time in all the years he had been asking her out on dates, he felt his neck and cheeks heat slightly as he waited nervously for the inevitable yelling.

Lily stopped and hesitated for a fraction of a second before saying casually,

"Alright then." James blinked.

"Really?"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, James!" Lily cried in exasperation, hefting her bag higher onto her shoulder and falling into step with him down the corridor towards the Great Hall. James grinned sheepishly at her, and she laughed again, shoving him gently on the arm. He stared down at that unexpected point of contact for a minute, wondering how long his luck would hold out for.

He'd (once again) asked lily Evans out on a date, and she hadn't refused. Lily Evans was now walking down to lunch with him and she wasn't shouting at him. In fact, she was smiling.

The stag inside of him leapt with happiness and, in a fit of gentlemanly spirit, James took her bag filled with what must be every book she possessed from her shoulder, and swapped it to his own, athletic frame. Lily looked slightly surprised, then rewarded him with another beaming smile and even sat next to him in the Great Hall. James felt unbelievably happy. Who cared where Remus and Sirius were? He had a date with Lily Evans!

Oh Merlin. He had a date with Lily Evans.

…

Sirius was running his hands through Remus' hair, his lips locked onto the werewolf's collarbone and nipping the skin slightly. Remus let out a little moan as Sirius pushed his shirt further down his shoulders to reach more skin. He fumbled with the buttons on Sirius' own shirt, considering ripping them in his impatience.

Yanking the shirts off each other, they pulled, if possible, even closer, scraping up against the rough stone walls of the tunnel into Hogsmede behind the mirror on the fourth floor. Sirius was moving his lips slowly upwards, laying butterfly kisses up the werewolf's throat and jaw, before crashing into his lips once more. Remus pushed forwards eagerly with his tongue, demanding Sirius open his mouth AT ONCE. Sirius complied and moved one hand out of Remus' hair to trail down his chest. Remus whimpered and pressed closer as Sirius began to fiddle with his belt buckle.

"Siri-us..." Remus breathed into his mouth between gasps for air and moans of pleasure. "We...we can't..."

"Shh, Remie..." Sirius finally got the belt undone and pulled it through the loops and onto the floor to lie by their discarded shirts.

"Sirius..."

"Don't...worry, Moons."

"Tha-that's not the issue...oh, god, do that again." Remus gasped, pressing as much of himself up against his dark-haired lover, thinking as he did so how this gave a completely new meaning to the word 'mate'. "We're...ah, someone could..."

"No one's gonna...see, Remie..." Remus finally just gave up protesting and held onto Sirius even tighter than before, as he felt his trousers being pushed down his legs.

Not to be outdone, the wolf in Remus pawed at Sirius' own buckle and zip, panting and moaning as Sirius pushed a hand through his hair again, the other hand tracing the fine lattice of muscles on his back. Sirius' belt and trousers were soon on the ground as well and Remus managed to coax a gasp out of Sirius as he toyed with the elastic of his boxers.

Sirius' eyes were glinting in the darkness, and Remus could see them half-close with desire. Hands were tugging at Sirius' boxers with more urgency now, and Sirius reached down to Remus' own. Both boys gasped as Sirius made contact with something that definitely wasn't the thin cloth of underwear. Remus grinned evilly into Sirius' open mouth- his boxers discarded at his feet.

Sirius moved his hand a bit hesitantly, and then with more confidence as Remus let out an appreciative groan. He moved his mouth down Remus' jaw and onto his neck. Remus tilted his head back to allow him better access, still moaning a little bit.

Wanting more, Remus tugged Sirius' own boxers to his knees and reached gently out, closing his eyes as Sirius, in response to his touch, gripped Remus harder than before, and Remus ground his hips into Sirius with an answering groan. The two boys moved against one another, breathing raggedly and still letting out little moans.

"Re...mus..." Remus grabbed onto Sirius' hair and pulled him into another kiss as their pace picked up.

"What the hell is going on here...?"

Thanks for reading! Hope you like xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Expressing Yourself

Pairings: Remus/Sirius, James/Lily

Warnings: Slash! You know you love it.

A/N:

Disclaimer: None of these characters etc. are ours.

Remus snapped his eyes open and saw his look of horror mirrored in Sirius' own face. But they were so close now...

Remus started to push Sirius off but soon gasped instead as Sirius just leaned closer and carried on faster.

"Siri...they...uh..."

"Just...a bit...more, Rem..."

"Oh...god...this is just embara-embaras...fuck, Sirius!" Remus cried, his wolf, once again, getting the better of him as the two boys' eyelids fluttered and their muscles tensed and relaxed in quick succession. Losing all feeling in his legs, Sirius slid down the bumpy, hard stone wall, pulling Remus with him.

Remus lay there feeling warm and sluggish for a few minutes until he got his breath back. Then he sat up suddenly.

"Shit. Sirius!" Sirius' eyes cracked open.

"Wha...?"

"Who's down there?" At the sound of the voice again, Sirius jerked upwards and started grabbing his clothes, joining Remus in hastily redressing.

"Oh Merlin's bollocks, we're in trouble now!" Hissed Remus into the darkness, uncomfortably aware of how they must look and smell to anyone, even without the heightened senses of a canine.

There was a sound as the mirror was drawn back, and footsteps shuffled towards the bend in the tunnel, where the two, mostly dressed, teenagers stood clutching each other in terror. The light of a lantern suddenly threw the two of them in sharp relief and they shielded their eyes against the glare.

"Black and Lupin?" Oh crap. They knew that voice. The leering face of Argus Filch loomed at them in the small tunnel. "You two are in for it now."

"Why's that, exactly?" Asked Sirius as he stepped in front of Remus to shield him from the gleeful caretaker and his lamp.

"Why, boy? Because you are out of bounds, that's why! Not to mention I have..." he raked his eyes over the boys' disheveled appearance and hot, flushed faces and necks, "...suspicions," the caretaker continued, leering, "about your activities in this out of bounds corridor"

Remus tugged uncomfortably on his shirt but Sirius widened his eyes innocently.

"What on earth do you mean?" Filch glared at him.

"Illicit activities! I know you two were..."

"Were what?"

"Were...messing around with each other." finished Filch, lamely. In an undertone he muttered "S'disgusting...not naturaaaargh!" Upon hearing this, both boys lunged at the caretaker, knocking him back into the opposite wall, their wands pointed at his chest with looks of pure outrage on their faces.

"Say. That. Again." challenged Sirius through gritted teeth, reaching out to find Remus' hand in the darkness. He wondered briefly how he'd ever survived Filch without Remus' hand to hold in the past. But he needed it now - he was torn between rage at Filch's homophobia and fear over what would happen to them if Filch reported it to someone. Filch spluttered with outrage.

"How...how dare you! Attacking a member of staff!"

"You insulted us." Remus said quietly, his gaze fixed coldly on Filch's face. "You attacked us verbally. That's also not allowed." Filch's expression flickered from annoyed to mulish.

"Never said anything."

"Of course you didn't. And we were never here. Come on, Siri." The boys left, shooting looks of outrage over their shoulders at Filch, who stood shakily against the wall. He shouted to their retreating forms,

"Rule number 29, section b, A boy and girl caught acting romantically beyond reasonable boundaries may be given detention or suspended for a period of up to 1 week!" At this, Sirius turned sharply on his heel until his face was inches from Filch's own.

"You forget, neither of us are girls." Stalking away, Sirius grinned at Remus who, in full view of the caretaker, took his hand and kissed him on the cheek before jumping out of the tunnel and out of view.

Once they were a reasonable distance away from the passageway, Remus stopped and slumped against the wall. Sirius looked at him, worried.

"Remie, what's wrong?" Remus looked at him, clearly upset.

"He'll tell everyone, won't he? All the teacher's will know, all the students...maybe even our parents."

"Sshh, Remie. Don't be like that. Filch knows he can't say anything, and I doubt the professors would care much if they knew, anyway." Sirius waited until a gaggle of second years walked past on their way to lunch, before wrapping his arms tightly around Remus and kissing him fiercely on the mouth.

"See? Some people think that's wrong, but I don't care what anyone says about us as long as you're OK with it." Remus glanced up at Sirius from under his lashes.

"You know, Siri? That has to be the most unselfish...the nicest thing..." To his horror, Remus could feel tears pooling at the corners of his eyes, and threw himself at the darker boy, gripping him tightly around the waist. Sirius let out a small 'oof' as Remus collided with him, then put his arms around him and hugged him tightly back. Remus buried his face in his shoulder and murmured,

"But what if he does tell?"

"He won't, Remie. You made sure of that!" Remus chuckled and loosened his grip a little bit.

"Thanks Siri."

…

"Hey, look! It's Sirius and, Oh, Cathy, what was his name again?"

"Remus," Cathy snapped back as the fan girls rounded a bend in the corridor and spotted the two boys in a tight embrace.

"Oh yeah, that was it. Wow, they look pretty involved."

"Oh look, Sirius' shirt is untucked!"

"Oh, he's such a bad boy!" Cathy rolled her eyes and sauntered over to the couple, other fangirls following her in a whispering, giggling pack.

"Hello, boys." The two sprung apart like they had been stung, and turned hastily to confront Cathy and the Fanpack.

"Er...Cathy, right?" inquired Sirius, the first to regain something akin to composure. Predictably, the fan girls began to giggle again. Cathy raised an eyebrow.

"Right." She turned and smiled glowingly at Remus, who looked highly surprised. "Hi, Remus."

"Erm...hi, Cathy."

"Hi. Look, boys...we know."

"Sorry?" Cathy shot a warning glance at Sirius, who chose not to continue.

"There's no need for you to be sorry- I just warn you," she jerked a thumb over her shoulder at the gang of giggling girls behind her, and lowered her voice somewhat, "They're really, really sorry you guys are, uh, seeing each other rather than them."

Remus' mouth dropped open and he gaped at Cathy in shock. Sirius blurted out,

"Wh-what? How did you..." Cathy gave him a full on glare this time, and he subsided again. Rolling her eyes impatiently, she said,

"It doesn't matter. But basically, we know." Remus seemed to have recovered a little bit and he swallowed and said,

"You...you haven't told..." Cathy widened her eyes.

"Oh of course we haven't told anyone! We wouldn't do that to you!" she smiled at Remus again. Sirius frowned a little bit.

"S'cuse us for a minute," he said, tugging Remus into the nearest available classroom and sitting him down on a desk.

"What are we going to do about them?" asked Remus, fear hidden in his brown and gold-flecked eyes.

"Look, Moons, she likes you! She wouldn't dare do anything that'd make you unhappy!"

"So...what's the matter, Pads?"

"S-she...fancies you rotten, you moron!" Sirius exclaimed, throwing his arms wide to emphasize his point. "She was sending you all these signals, smiling- I think she even bloody winked once!" Remus gazed at his agitated friend and lover, comprehension dawning. His mouth curled up at the corners as he jumped off the desk and caught hold of Sirius' shoulders.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Sirius pouted.

"No." Remus raised an eyebrow.

"You sure you're not jealous?"

"Positive."

"Well then. Why don't we go outside and talk some more to them?" Remus turned away, smirking, "She seems like a lovely girl..." Sirius grabbed Remus' arm.

"I don't want to talk to her."

"Whyever not?" Sirius huffed and folded his arms.

"Alright then, I am jealous. She was all over you, Moons! Like a...like a fungus!" Remus snorted and wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist.

"Well, I wouldn't want to snog a fungus, would you?" He leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Sirius' lips. "She might not say anything, but your adoring fans might. We have to go and make sure." Sirius sighed.

"Fine. But if she even touches you, I won't be held responsible for my actions."

"Like I'd stop you. The thought of a girl toughing me like you were doing back there is truly revolting. I never told you that, did I?" Remus mused as he pulled away from Sirius and towards the door. "Girls aren't my cup of tea at all. Unlike you, I don't find them remotely attractive."

As Sirius caught up with him, Remus traced his jawbone with a long finger and Sirius pinned him up against the door, placing hot kisses on his skin. Between kisses, he said,

"As far as I'm concerned, I feel the same as you do. Girls equal eurgh." He made a face, making Remus laugh.

"Denial, huh?" he asked and opened the door onto the corridor, pulling Sirius slightly as he did so.

"You got it." Cathy, who had been leaning against the wall, looking bored, straightened up and fixed a smile on her face.

"Everything alright?" Sirius placed his arms round Remus' waist from behind and did his very best not to glare at the girl. Remus grinned,

"Fine, thanks." Cathy tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"So, yeah, as I was saying before..." Sirius interrupted her.

"Actually we kinda want to talk to the others." Cathy glared at him but this time he returned her stare. Remus decided it would be wisest to keep quiet. Eventually Cathy crossed her arms and snapped,

"Fine, then." and stood aside. The Fanpack crept forward, none of them wanting to go first, still giggling and whispering.

"Look, gir-ladies," Sirius amended in response to the sharp dig in his ribs from Remus.

"Hiiiii, Sirius!" They squealed, crowding around him and giggling. Remus found himself shoved sideways by the mob. He fought his way through the throng to stand beside Sirius, a hand reaching up to press softly for an instant in the small of the animagus' back.

"Ladies!" Sirius roared, back in full performer mode. The girls all fell silent, staring up at Sirius with adoring eyes. He adopted a serious expression.

"I've heard that you all know about me and Remus." Remus suddenly found himself the victim of several death glares. He found it extremely unnerving. Sirius continued hastily,

"Remus means very much to me and he makes me very happy. You all want me to be happy, right?" All the girls nodded sycophantically up at him. Even Remus felt an urge to nod- it made him feel very warm and fuzzy inside, knowing that Sirius was happy when he was around him.

"So...could you possibly...you know, keep it to yourselves?" The girls all hesitated. Remus mused how amazing it was that they seemed to work as a unit rather than individual people. Sirius put on a sad, pleading face. "Please, ladies? It would mean a lot to me..." Remus could see the girls physically melting under Sirius' puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, Sirius!"

"Yeah, we'll keep your secret, Sirius!" Sirius beamed at them all.

"Thank you! You're all wonderful! Come on, Remie." He grabbed Remus' hand and made his way expertly through the crowd of girls, dragging Remus with him.

"How can you stand them?" muttered Remus as they left the gang behind them, finally making their way to supper in the Great Hall.

"Hmm...?" Sirius moaned from his position wedged up against Remus, his mouth mouthing the section of skin just below Remus' ear.

"I said...oh...never mind..." Sirius didn't reply, moving a respectful distance from Remus in order to enter the Hall unobserved.

"Where've you two been all day?" James asked them as they sat opposite him and Lily at the Gryffindor table. Lily shot him an oddly significant look and he hastily corrected himself. "On second thoughts, guys, I don't want to know..." Sirius smirked and glanced at Remus, who was determinedly avoiding eye contact and looked extremely interested in the bread rolls and butter. Then Sirius returned his gaze to James.

"What about you, Jamie boy? What have you been doing in our absence?" James suddenly looked a little bit nervous and glanced at Lily who said sweetly,

"Well, boys, I'm gonna go. I have work to do." Then she turned and smiled at James, "See you later."

"Yeah! See you!" James' voice sounded a little bit higher than usual. As soon as Lily had left the room, James collapsed with his head in his hands.

"Oh Merlin..." Sirius frowned at him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I have a date with Lily." Remus coughed.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to repeat that. I could've sworn you said you and Lily have a date together." James groaned.

"You heard right. I asked her out, she said yes blah blah..."

"Erm...and yet you sound do un-thrilled."

"Yup." Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"May I inquire as to why you are moping and moaning rather than jumping for joy?" James looked at him desperately.

"Because it's a date with Lily!"

"Yes...?" Remus suddenly smiled knowingly.

"James, are you nervous?"

"You don't say..." he muttered, reaching blindly for the butter dish, sticking his hand straight into the middle of a soup tureen.

"Smooth, mate." Remus swatted Sirius playfully away, and turned to look around the table.

"Hey, uh, Prongs? Where's Peter?" James shrugged. Remus frowned.

"He was with you after class." James looked up distractedly.

"What?" Remus sighed.

"Peter." He said impatiently, "Where's Peter?"

"You know, I don't think I've seen him since transfiguration. I was waiting for Lily and the I- oh, God." Remus waited for a moment, then prompted him again.

"Yes? Then you what?"

"I asked Lily out and she said yes."

"And Peter was where?"

"No clue. I think he headed for the tower, but i don't remember. Sorry."

"S'ok, Prongs," muttered Sirius out of the corner of his mouth, which was stuffed with bread roll. He looked wounded when Remus dragged him up by his collar and off the bench.

"What? I'm not done-"

"We have to find him, Sirius!" Sirius looked at him as though he were mad.

"Why on earth would we want to do that?"

"You know perfectly well, why, Padfoot." sighed Remus as they left the Great Hall.

"He's not really taken the news too well that we're...you know..."

"Feeling each other up in the corridors? Kissing each other senseless at every opportunity?"

"Yeah. That."

"So? Shouldn't we be staying away from him then?"

"That won't help, Sirius."

"It would make me and probably him happy though."

"It wouldn't make me happy though." Remus adopted a puppy-eyed expression. "Don't you want to make me happy, Siri?"

"Fine...but you owe me sexual pleasures for this, you know."

"Done!" they had reached the portrait of the fat lady, and Sirius helped Remus through first, holding onto his rear for a little longer than necessary before hoisting himself up. Remus sent Sirius a smirk over his shoulder, then continued up to the dorm. Peter was in there, lying on his bed. As soon as Remus and Sirius entered, he jumped up and stared at them nervously.

"Oh...its you."

Thanks for reading! Hope you like Love xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Expressing Yourself

Pairings: Remus/Sirius, James/Lily

Warnings: Slash! You know you love it.

A/N: Ok, this chapter is basically so we can have a go at Peter for being an ass, and so we can write smut…enjoy!

Disclaimer: None of these characters etc. are ours.

"Hey Pete." Remus closed the door quietly. Peter looked even more nervous now.

"So..." Sirius began, simultaneously thrusting one hand into his trouser pocket and the other into his thick, dark locks. Remus rolled his eyes and said,

"Pete, we want to talk to you about...well...about what you saw before. Y'know. Us." Peter blinked a few times before croaking out…

"Us?" He began backing away slowly, holding his arms in front of him to ward off Remus, who stood, puzzled, in the doorway along with Sirius. "Uh...s-sorry, Remus...I'm no f-fairy queen..." Suddenly Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"You think Remus wants you?" he snorted. Remus' expression cleared.

"Oh right! No, Pete, as...lovely...as I'm sure our relationship would be, I was referring to me and Sirius."

"Oh...well, if you guys want to be perverted behind our backs, that's your decision." Sirius and Remus exchanged glances - Peter was never snooty or rude around them. Usually he couldn't say boo to a Crup.

"Perverted?"

"Well yeah," Peter frowned at them, "I mean, it's not like it's normal." Both boys unconsciously took a menacing step forwards, their shoulders blocking the door to the staircase.

"I warn you now, Peter," Sirius spat, pulling his wand from his pocket with the usual flourish, his dramatics sending fear into the heart of the plump teenager in front of him. Peter shrank backwards, stumbling a little.

"Aw, come on guys. I already said it's up to you."

"That's not the point." Sirius growled. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"I know that what you two are doing, that...whatever. The point is, guys are supposed to like girls. Guys and guys is just...sick."

"Sick?" Remus said, clutching his wand so tightly, his knuckles turned white. "The only thing that's sick is homophobes like you, Peter!"

"I'm not sick!" Peter yelped. "I like girls! I'm normal!" Sirius gave a harsh, cruel laugh, though the laughter didn't reach his eyes. He lunged unexpectedly forwards, pinning Peter to the bed by his neck with one hand, the other pressing his wand to his chest.

"You, normal? Wormy, by the time I'm finished with you, no-one would even want to look at you, let alone call you normal."

"Sirius!" Remus tugged on his arm. "I know you're angry, and he deserves it, but calm down. If you attack him, you'll just get yourself into trouble!"

"I don't give a damn, Remus! Did you not hear him? He's probably just upset that a faggot touched him." Sirius sneered. Peter made an odd choking sound and wriggled in his grip.

"Don't use that word, Siri. It just makes it worse."

"Because those things have explanations!" Peter burst out, before Sirius tightened his grip on the shorter boy's throat.

"What, you think we can't give you one, huh, Wormy? You think that there is no possible reason on earth that makes what we have justifiable? That it must be wrong, just because YOU," he jabbed Peter hard in the ribs with his wand, "don't feel or think the same way?" Peter squirmed ever more violently.

"You should like girls! It goes against nature!" Remus rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes, because humans reject all things that are unnatural." he said sarcastically, "Like make up and clothes and...and air conditioning!" Sirius frowned at him, momentarily distracted.

"Air...con...what?"

"Look, the point is, Pete, that me and Sirius...it works. It might not be exactly nature's idea of romance or whatever, but it works for us. We'd hoped you would support us, like James and Lily." Peter choked, and Sirius removed his hand, looking him up and down like dragon poo on his shoe, his gaze mirrored by his lupine lover. Peter sent him a glare, that was so unlike his normal self that Sirius almost stepped backwards.

"Just keep your perverted hands off me, freaks." he hissed, and then made a dash for the door. Sirius lunged for him again but Remus grabbed him.

"Let it go, Pads. He's not going to come round." Sirius didn't struggle. He seemed to shrink under Remus' touch, and turned in his grasp so that they were facing each other.

"I know. I think we just lost a friend, Rems." Remus sighed heavily.

"Well...we...we knew that not everyone was going to accept it."

"Yeah, but it's Peter! I thought..." Remus wrapped his arms around the darker boy and pulled him into a hug. Sirius would never admit it but it had hurt him a lot when Peter was so obviously repelled by him and Remus. His friends were the most important thing in the world.

"This doesn't change anything about us though, does it?" Remus mumbled into Sirius' hair. "Right, Padfoot?" Sirius lifted his chin so that they were looking each other in the eye - stormy grey gazing into brown. Neither blinked.

"Not if you don't want it to."

"I don't, Pads. But I know...friends mean a lot to you and..." Sirius smiled and leaned forward slightly.

"You mean more." then pressed a small kiss to his lips. When he pulled away, Remus was blushing.

"Sappy puppy..." he muttered but he was grinning all the same.

"Hey, uh, Moony?"

"Ye-es?"

"We're alone again."

"Well spotted..."

"In a dorm..." Remus couldn't stop the corners of his mouth twitching upwards.

"Yes, we are."

"And dorms have beds..."

"And if someone comes in and finds us twice in one day?" Remus inquired, kissing Sirius lightly on the lips again. Sirius ignored this last comment, and began to pull Remus over to the nearest mattress - his own.

"And these beds are special- look, Moons! Curtains!" Remus rolled his eyes.

"Yes Sirius, curtains. Last time we had a huge mirror and three foot thick tunnel walls protecting us and we still got caught." Sirius sent him a wicked grin.

"Yes, but that, my dear Moony, is what locking and silencing spells are for." Remus gave him a full on grin this time and let go of his arms, flopping backwards onto the four-poster bed behind him.

"Now you mention it, I AM feeling a bit sleepy..." Sirius' grin faded.

"What?" he said, incredulously. Remus fake yawned and stretched, deliberately pulling his shirt up a little so Sirius caught a glimpse of his exposed stomach.

"A nap would be really nice right about now." he murmured, smiling evilly. "Night, Pads." he rolled over onto his side and shut his eyes, waiting. He felt something wet glide almost scratchily across the newly exposed bare skin.

"Pads...no offence, mate, but dog-lick doesn't turn me on. I may be gay but I am NOT going cross-species for you and your possibly numerous fetti-" He was cut off by a mouth, reassuringly warm, human and definitely Sirius, opened across his own.

Twisting a little to face Sirius again, he pulled the other boy closer so that Sirius was lying right on top of him, one leg between his. He felt Sirius' cool hands slip under his shirt and run teasingly up his back.

"Wand, Pads? Could you just..." Remus managed to pant out between kisses as their two tongues battled for dominance.

"Anything...so that we don't...get inter-upted...again..." Sirius replied, reaching into a trouser pocket to retrieve, not his, but Remus' wand before flicking it sharply at first the door and then the wall, ceiling and floor. That done, he turned back to the more important matter of undoing Remus' shirt and tie. Remus himself was reaching towards Sirius' own buttons but his fingers fumbled when Sirius moved his mouth down his jaw and neck and moved lower, burning a trail of hot kisses down Remus' stomach and abdomen.

Giving up on the buttons, Remus simply tugged the shirt over Sirius' head, popping off a couple of buttons. Sirius had reached his naval now, and Remus was again lost in the light-headed feeling that came with every time Sirius touched him, skin on skin.

Deftly undoing Remus' belt buckle, Sirius rid him of his trousers, all the while pressing little kisses to his hips and the area just above the line of his boxers. Remus let out a little whimper and wound his fingers through the dark hair in front of him.

Sirius looked up, his eyes burning with passion as he stared along Remus' flat, creamy stomach and over his finely muscled torso to gaze at Remus' face, eyes closed, his cheeks flushed. His meticulously neat hair was mussed up, tufts sticking up, whilst other locks stuck to the werewolf's perspiring forehead. He loved Remus like this. No one else, no one at all, was allowed to see Remus like this. This Remus was his. The amber eyes half opened, the pink lips parted slightly,

"Pl-ease, Siri..."

Sirius wanted to oblige, but Remus' teasing earlier deserved punishment, so instead of ripping off the boy's boxers like they both desired, he slid back up Remus' chest and supported his own torso with an arm either side of Remus' shoulders, his lips just out of reach. But he wouldn't let them touch, even though Remus had his lips parted, ready to kiss. He ground his hips, still woefully clad in school trousers, hard into Remus' own, forcing the both of them to gasp and moan deep in their throats, and Remus opened his eyes with an almost audible snap.

"Sirius!" Remus' hands tightened in his hair. "Please!"

"Please what?" Sirius leaned a little closer so the tips of his long black hair brushed Remus' chest. "What do you want, Remus?"

"I...ah!" Remus hissed as Sirius ground against him hard again. The darker boy whispered.

"Go on, Remus. Tell me...what you...you want."

"I want...you to...stop torturing...me..." Remus whispered back, before reaching up with one hand to bring the boy's lips crashing onto his, his tongue wrapped around his in a dance they seemed to instinctively know the steps to. His other hand wandered down onto Sirius' hip, pushing the boy onto the mattress and flinging a leg in between Sirius' own.

Sirius growled deep in his throat and pushed Remus back over again.

"Oh no...you don't. I'm...on top." Remus seemed about to protest when Sirius dragged his mouth back down to its previous position and finally took off the boxers too. Suddenly Remus felt no need to protest.

"Oh, MERLIN!" He gasped, his fingernails leaving marks on Sirius' back and shoulders. Sirius' face, inches from his...well, anyway, it was enough to give him wet dreams for a month. Remus couldn't focus on anything except the sensations that Sirius' mouth was causing. He closed his eyes again and arched his back slightly, trying to get more, get closer, his own mouth half open, drowning in the feeling.

"Fuckit...Sir-ius..."

"Will do...soon, anyways, Moony, mate..." Sirius mumbled, his mouth otherwise occupied. And then, just as Remus was sure to climax, the sensation was gone.

"Huh?" Remus blinked blearily at Sirius.

"Why..."

"Shh." Sirius had already discarded his belt and was busy getting rid of his trousers and boxers. "Don't worry, Moons." He grinned a little breathlessly, "You won't have to wait long."

"What, like...this is it?" Remus felt like he had been winded by a giant. They'd just been messing around earlier, though they both knew, even if neither said it, that their relationship was serious from the beginning. They loved each other, had done for years, and their friendship went back even further. They needed this, there was no point holding back now...

Sirius hesitated.

"I...I want to, Moony. If...if you...don't, then that's fine. I won't..." Remus offered a shaky smile.

"No...I do want to...just...just a bit nervous."

"Are you sure? I don't want to pressure you...I love you, Moony." Sirius ducked his head, trying to hide the bashful grin and blush now gracing his face.

"I love you too, Padfoot, you soppy puppy."

Will they or won't they? Sorry about the cliffhanger, you'll just have to find out in the next chapter, won't you, now? Thanks for reading! Hope you like Love xxx


	8. Chapter 8

Expressing Yourself

Pairings: Remus/Sirius, James/Lily

Warnings: Slash! You know you love it.

A/N: Just to remind you lot that there are two people writing this fic – EvilSatsuma and Psycho Hippy. Some didn't seem to realise that…but you'll know, yes? Now onwards! Will there be smut? Or won't there? Muahaha…

Disclaimer: None of these characters etc. are ours.

Sirius blushed harder and peeked up at him through his lashes.

"So...?" Remus bit his lip. He was nervous. Their relationship was moving fast, almost too fast. After all, technically, they had barely been together a day. But Sirius had said that he loved him.

"Alright." Sirius looked up then, not sure if he had heard correctly.

"Sorry...you'll have to repeat that, just so I know what you-" Remus pounced, knocking Sirius onto the floor as he leapt at him and ending up tangled in the curtains. He extracted himself and crawled over to Sirius, panting slightly with red cheeks. Sirius couldn't stop the grin spreading over his face as he sat up, leaning on his elbows and watched Remus crawl towards him. The amber eyed boy straddled him and pulled him into another kiss, running his fingers teasingly down Sirius' chest, ghosting lightly over his sensitive flesh.

Sirius kissed back, his tongue begging for entrance. Remus opened his mouth, drawing out the kiss as his hands moved over Sirius' torso with reckless abandon. He loved him. Needed him. Now.

As one, the two boys struggled to somehow maneuver themselves back onto the bed without breaking the kiss, Sirius using the bedpost to push himself up from under Remus.

They toppled over to land on the mattress with a thump. Remus whimpered quietly in the back of his throat as Sirius' body settled on top of his, skin pressed deliciously against skin. He parted his legs to allow Sirius to slide in between them, clutching at his back and holding him close.

Already sweat was sticking fluffy curls to Remus' forehead and as he dragged his hands slowly, sensually, through Sirius' mane of dark hair, he felt it slightly dampened, and his neck was fiery with heat and passion when his wrists and fingers brushed across it. He grinned.

"Remus..." Sirius breathed, moving his mouth over the other boy's neck and jaw. Remus couldn't suppress a shiver when he felt Sirius' hot breath on his skin.

"Mmmn...Siri..."

"Less talk. More-" he grunted, his breath hitching as he felt something hard poking suddenly into his abdomen. "Action." Sirius suddenly drew away slightly, much to Remus' chagrin.

"What...?" Sirius sent him a wicked grin and leant over to open his bedside drawer. Remus' breath hitched. Oh.

"Erm...Siri, mate?" Remus recovered quickly, mostly to save himself from the embarrassment of what Sirius held in his hand. "Out of interest, how long have you had that there?" Sirius just grinned wider as his lips returned to Remus' jaw.

"Long enough." he murmured against his skin, making Remus' inside squirm pleasantly. "I think it's high time I tested it out." Nimbly he unscrewed the top, all the while kissing Remus' collarbone, eliciting gasps and other little noises telling him not to stop.

"One last time," Sirius whispered, his hot breath on his lovers' ear tickled pleasantly. "Are you sure, Moons?" Remus rolled his eyes to the ceiling and back.

"Don't be thick, mate. I already said I wanted to. I love you too much not to right now." He ran his hands down Sirius' sides, hot skin on hot skin, until he reached the small of his back. "I love you. Now, get moving." This final utterance was more of a strangled breath as Sirius straddled him, the movement causing their hips to grind together with more than a little repercussion.

Carefully, Sirius applied the stuff inside the small tube to his fingers. Then, even more carefully, he reached down. Remus laid back and tried to brace himself.

"Ahh...!" Merlin, that felt weird! Remus wriggled a little, trying to relax and get used to the strange new sensation.

"Moony?"

"M'fine." Remus let out a long breath and nodded. Sirius added the next finger, then the next.

And then Remus could feel the fingers move inside him. He winced and hissed slightly as his muscles complained at the stretch. Pausing a moment to make sure his lover was alright, Sirius slid an arm around and under Remus at his waist, pulling him gently onto all fours, his fingers moving slightly faster than before. Remus groaned, pushing back into Sirius.

"Siri-us. Just...just..." Sirius leant down and kissed him gently just behind his ear, before pulling his fingers out. Remus blew some sweaty strands of hair out of his face. This was it.

"Ready, Moony?" Remus nodded, biting his lip.

"Go."

"GO?" Sirius let out a chuckle. "Well, if you insist..." He gripped the hips in front of him, pushing himself forwards- slowly at first, then more forcefully as they both became accustomed to this new position. Remus arched his back with pain and pleasure. Seeing this, Sirius reached around Remus to cup him gently. Or rather, he would have done, had he not felt so aroused at that precise moment.

"Merlin...Re..." Sirius couldn't quite bring himself to finish his lover's name. Slowly he began to move backwards, then forwards again. Remus' head dropped and he moaned. Hearing that, Sirius moved a little bit faster, breathing heavily.

Remus was feeling so many mixed up, intense sensations. The feel of Sirius in him was almost overwhelming in itself, but added to the heavy breathing mingling with the stillness of the air and his own moans- not to mention Sirius' hands so obviously gripping him, well, it drove him to the edge. He dug his fingers into the bedclothes and began moving his own body, meeting Sirius' thrusts and forcing Sirius' hands on him to move as well. He felt Sirius lean his forehead on his shoulder, felt the sweat pooling in his arched back.

"Siri..." Sirius wanted to reply, wanted to hear Remus respond, yet he could only grunt. He burned, sweat trickling onto Remus, whose skin had taken on a slight sheen of perspiration. Sirius couldn't take it anymore.

He drove into Remus faster and faster, feeling the burning heat gather and coil in his belly until finally, he lost control completely with a muffled cry. Remus quickly joined him, both of them shuddering and gasping. Remus' arms trembled and he collapsed onto the bed, pulling a dazed Sirius with him.

They lay there together, Sirius not caring that the hand still wrapped around Remus. The boys listened to each other as their breathing patterns became deeper and more regular before speaking.

"Fuckin' awesome, Moons..."

"Well, we've never done that before..." Sirius yawned and nuzzled the back of Remus' neck.

"We should do that again sometime. Again and again. Lots of times." Remus chuckled, closing his eyes.

"Agreed." They lay there contentedly for a while, half dozing. Remus couldn't remember a time when he'd been more warm and comfortable. And sticky. He glanced down and sighed.

"Sirius...I need a shower."

"You know what? Showers seem like a sensible plan to me." Remus half turned towards Sirius, one eyebrow raised.

"And because, as we both know, 'Sensible plan' and Sirius are not exactly synonymous, you suggest we..."

"Go to the prefect's bathroom for a bath? I though you'd never ask, Rems." Sirius grinned, removing his hand from under Remus and sitting up. Remus raised the other brow.

"And what exactly makes you think I would break the rules and allow you into the special, highly exclusive prefect's bathroom?" Sirius leaned down and kissed him slowly, relishing the way Remus made an almost indistinguishable noise and shifted closer. Pulling back, he grinned down at Remus, face flushed.

"That's why."

"Oh." Sirius laughed and pulled Remus into a sitting position. He bounced off the bed and began grabbing his clothes, chucking Remus' over his shoulder in the general direction of the bed. Remus sighed resignedly. Of course, secretly he was more than a little excited of the thought of being in the prefect's bathroom with Sirius.

Sirius was obviously rubbing off on him, who was himself bouncing on the spot, trying to work out why his trouser zip was at his back. Remus was mid laugh when his expression froze. Someone was knocking at the door and clamouring to be let in at once

Without thinking, for this was indeed the great Sirius Black, Sirius lifted the locking charm on the door with a flick of the wand which lay discarded on his feet. Remus only just managed to roll off and under the bed into the relative safety of the dark, dusty underside of the mattress as the door opened, admitting one Lily Evans into the room.

"Black, where's Remus? I need..." suddenly she stopped and took a closer look at Sirius. His hair was mussed, his face flushed and his clothes severely rumpled. In fact, the buttons on his shirt were done up wrong. "What...?" her eyes flicked to the bed, with its duvet hanging half off and its sheets haphazard. "What the hell have you been doing, Black?"

"Er, well, actually, that's kind of a funny story..." Remus stifled a groan. If Sirius said anything stupid now...

"What was that?" Lily held up a prefectorial finger to stall any further uttering from Sirius, her eyes jumping wildly around the room.

"What was...uh, what was what, Lily?" Sirius asked, overdoing every syllable in some feeble attempt to sound unconcerned and ignorant. Remus groaned, though much quieter than before. He had tried to introduce Sirius to subtlety last Christmas Eve, when it had been just the two of them in the common room. Sirius, of course, was ever the drama queen, however, and avoided subtlety like the plague.

"That noise. Don't play dumb with me, Black." Sirius decided to try the charming approach. He smiled winningly at Lily.

"I would never lie to a lady! I honestly didn't hear anything!" Lily stared back at him, unimpressed. Sirius swallowed. "Um...weren't you looking for Remus?" Lily took a step closer.

"Don't change the subject! You've got someone up here, haven't you? Some girl!" Not quite, Remus thought wryly, trying to quiet his breathing. His heart was thumping a million miles an hour. Please don't let her look under the bed...

She did, her curtain of long dark red hair swishing into view before her face as she knelt on the carpet, muttering over her shoulder to Sirius all the while.

"How could you, Black? How could you do this to Remus?"

"Er, Lily, don't...!" Too late. Lily's green eyes widened as she caught sight of Remus, who smiled weakly.

"Um...hello, Lily..." Remus smiled in what he hoped was a winning, 'oh-dear-I'm-naked-under-the-bed-but-never-mind-you-weren't-to-know' sort of way, but was pretty sure it came across as a red faced, very embarrassed grimace.

"Oh." Lily's voice sounded strangely high pitched and forced. "Oh. I see. Oh." She suddenly seemed to realise she was staring at a very naked Remus, and turned away, blushing furiously. Sirius couldn't help but smirk as she rose to her feet, still clearly embarrassed.

"I told you not to, Lily."

"I...I...have to go...do, um...something." But Sirius was enjoying himself now. Lily Evans looking flustered was a rare phenomenon and he intended to exploit it for as long as he could get away with it.

"But, Lily! You wanted to speak to Remie about something! So go ahead, it's not like he's in any_ position_ to stop you, is it?"

"No...really, it can...it can wait." Lily squeaked, still blushing horribly.

"But, I'm sure it's important! And he's probably_ aching_ to know what it is."

"But...I...I couldn't possibly...erm...sorry." and with that, Lily fled, the sound of Sirius' laughter following her down the spiral staircase and into the Gryffindor common room. He walked over to the bed and knelt, his trousers still tragically back to front. Remus summoned up his very best glare and directed it straight at Sirius, who was still sniggering.

"That was not funny. That was humiliating."

"Aw, come on, Rem." Sirius said, his eyes dancing merrily, "You saw her face! She was horrified! It was great!"

"She saw me naked!"

"Fair point. On the plus side, she was speechless." Remus narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Meaning?"

"That it isn't just me who thinks you're the tastiest thing since Nutella. I should stick close, just in case Ms Evans gets any ideas above her station." Remus gave him an incredulous look.

"Above her station?" Sirius let out a bark like laugh, leaning further under the bed to whisper in his lover's ear.

"Yeah. You're way too good for her..." he slid under the bed. "Myself on the other hand...well, obviously only the immensely sexy Sirius Black would be good enough for you." Remus rolled his eyes.

"Immensely modest too. And I thought we were going to the bathroom?"

"Hmm?" Sirius seemed to be engrossed in nibbling on Remus' ear. Remus closed his eyes.

"As nice as that feels...we're under a bed, Siri."

"I know, isn't it great?"

…

James looked up in surprise as Lily flew down the stairs, flushed and looking panicked. She threw herself down on the sofa and buried her head in her hands with a moan.

"Lily?" She didn't reply. Her hair fell around her ears, hiding her face from view. Only hesitating a fraction of a second to wonder how she managed to keep it so soft and shiny, James leaned closer.

"Are you..." he trailed off, her shoulders shaking slightly.

"Merlin, you're not...you're not _crying_, are you?" Lily's head turned sharply towards him, her cheeks free of tears - there was a big, dopey-looking grin spread across her delicately flushed face

"You will not believe what I just saw!" James blinked. Well. Not quite what he'd expected but hey.

"Sirius' sock puppets?"

"No, I...Sirius has sock puppets?" James chuckled weakly…

"Noo...nope. Who said he had sock- oh, ok fine. He's got four. Little Miss Merlin, Bendy-Wendy Witch, Miranda Wand-Polish and Sirius Macho Sock."

"Well...as much as I'd love to see Sirius' sock puppets, no that wasn't what I saw."

"What then?" James watched as her grin grew to epic proportions. He couldn't remember ever seeing Lily smiling that widely before. Intriguing.

"Aw, c'mon, Lily!" he pleaded, adopting a puppy dog expression with his hazel eyes. She relented, though her eyes danced with mirth as she spoke.

"Sirius and Remus, well, they, uh..." James' eyes suddenly widened.

"Sweet Merlin! You walked in on that?!" Lily giggled, her cheeks still flushed.

"Not exactly...I walked in on Sirius looked erm...rumpled...and I thought he had a girl up there. Then I looked under the bed..." she broke off, a goofy grin in place. James wondered whether he wanted to know what was under Sirius' bed.

"Do I want to know what you..." She leant forwards, her face inches from him on the sofa. His breathing became shallower.

"Er...Lily..?" She whispered briefly in his ear. Onlookers noted with interest his face turn from pale-cream to a pinky red. Not having any idea what they were talking about, people began to speculate in whispers. Unfortunately all their excited rumour making was halted when James groaned and said loudly,

"That's gross! I did not need that mental image!" He buried his head in his hands while Lily laughed merrily.

"Uh-oh..." a small first-year muttered under his breath to a friend. "Anyone else thinking 'role reversal', at all?" There was a smattering of agreement as James dived off the sofa and up the stairs to the dormitory. Seconds later, Lily heard a distant banging at an old, wooden door.

"Ja-ames!" She groaned, heaving herself away from the plush cushions and following at a more sedate pace.

"Oi! You two, stay off my bloody bed, you hear!" By the time Lily reached him, James had slid onto his knees outside the dorm, his fists pounding rhythmically against the wood. From inside, the retorts were many and colourful - ranging from "Busy! Can't hear yooouuu!" to "Too late, Prongsie boy. And may I complement you on how springy it - Merlin, Rems - where did you learn _that_?!"

On reflection, James thought that it would have been better to just stay put on the sofa with Lily and her shiny hair...

Lily however rolled her eyes and got her wand out. Muttering 'Alohamora' she pushed the door open to see Remus and Sirius rolling around the floor in fits of silent laughter.

"You bastards!" Sirius let out a whoop of joy at the expression on James' face.

"Your face, mate!" Remus grinned up at him, one hand lazily rested upon Sirius' thigh.

"Why the hell are your trouser backwards?" James asked, trying to cover up the sound of Lily's girlish giggles from the doorway. Sirius winked saucily.

"Would you like me to describe in detail how they came to be so?" James covered his eyes in a failed attempt to block several likely scenarios from his mind.

"No - I really, really don't." Lily's giggles had subsided now, though she was still grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Sorry, James. It was pretty funny..."

"Maybe for you! You enjoy this sort of thing!" Lily nodded enthusiastically and James groaned, throwing his arms up dramatically. "I am alone in my misery!"

"Never mind, Prongs." Sirius chuckled, his head now resting on Remus' midriff. "You can tell her all about it on your date tomorrow..." Lily and James both flushed and determinedly avoided each others eyes.

"Like I'm gonna talk about you guys on a date..." muttered James, scowling.

"Thank you James," Lily said with a finality in her tones. Her fingers gripped his wrist and tugged him back into the stairwell, slamming the door behind them as he began to descend. On the other side of the door, gales of laughter gave way to breathy giggles and then moans - hopefully James and Lily wouldn't be bothering them for quite some time.

Well, of course there was smut! We love smut! Sorry to keep you hanging but Psycho Hippy went on holiday for two weeks. Heh. Thanks for reading! Love xxx


	9. Chapter 9

**Expressing Yourself**

**Pairings:**** Remus/Sirius, James/Lily**

**Warnings:**** Slash! You know you love it.**

**A/N:**** Psycho Hippy just decided to bold this stuff cos she was getting confused…anyway! Sorry about the long wait! Work etc…**

**Disclaimer:**** None of these characters etc. are ours.**

A week or so passed without much mishap. James and Peter quickly learnt that when the dorm door was locked, it was usually locked for a reason.

Nowadays, people were more likely to find Peter hovering beside a portrait of a bowl of fruit down near the kitchens, and James either in an armchair in the Gryffindor common room talking to Lily or in the library (yes, he did in fact know that the school possessed one) watching her study.

However, nobody really saw much of a change in the Marauders, other than the fact that they saw less and less of Sirius and Remus every day. Peter was, and always had been, one to lurk around the kitchens, and after the date, James and Lily had been on, well, let's just say they were getting on rather better than they were last year...

The fangirls were a little disappointed at Sirius' strange new habit of staying in his dorm for hours at a time, but they had lots of time to ogle him at mealtimes so they weren't too bothered. Everything was fine. Until...

"James!"

"Ack! What?" Sirius' eyes were glinting wickedly.

"I have just had the most brilliant and wonderful idea in the history of all ideas!" All eyes turned to Sirius, who made the most of it by leaning back on his chair and placing his hands behind his head, feigning relaxed indifference to the many stares from fellow Gryffindors up and down the table. Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius.

"You're such an attention whore."

"Oh you love it, Moony." Sirius replied, winking. James cleared his throat before Remus could reply.

"Hello? Brilliant idea?"

"Huh?" Sirius' laughter was abruptly halted by a sharp kick under the table from James.

"Oh, brilliant plan, gotcha." He rubbed his leg, scowling, and continued. "Well, you know how every year we always say it'd be nice to do something really _FESTIVE_ for Christmas, yeah?"

"Yeah..." James said, brightening up considerably. "What did you have in mind?"

"A party!"

"...A party?" James looked a little doubtful. "That's your brilliant idea?" Sirius sighed huffily.

"Not just any party, James! A Marauder style party!" Instantly James brightened, and without even a sideways glance at his new girlfriend, he jumped onto his chair and cried to the breakfasting Gryffindors.

"Saturday 10th of December, Gryffindor Tower! A party to end all parties - costumes optional, and entertainment will be provided. Be there or...erm...be square!" There were some things that would never change, now matter how much Lily tried.

Excited chatter broke out across the Great Hall as James sat down again, grinning broadly, completely oblivious to Lily's disapproving look. "Sorted! Now all we have to is plan..."

"Plan?" all eyes were once again on Sirius, his eyes glinting mischievously. Remus leaned forwards in his chair, accidentally on purpose rubbing his leg against Sirius' own. Sirius' eyes flicked to him and he smirked, pressing back with his own leg for a moment before grinning wickedly at his fellow Marauders. "Oh no. Not in here. These be secret plans..."

Everyone on the Gryffindor sighed, slumping back in their seats, annoyed at having been led on in such anticipation. The Marauders got up, and, swaggering, left the Great Hall in pursuit of a suitable empty room in which to hatch their plans.

"Hey, Lil? You coming?" James called back to her from the entrance to the hall. Lily shook her head, rolling her eyes at the many cries of "aw" coming at her from all sides.

"You go on; I'll meet you in the common room before supper." And with that, James flew off, blowing her a fleeting kiss as he went.

Eventually, they found a classroom that wasn't being used (i.e. contained a couple enjoying some quality time together) and Sirius threw himself into the nearest chair with a flourish.

"Right lads! Time to get down to business!" With a general cheer, the boys jumped onto various horizontal surfaces and began to plot...

…

Lily scratched another line in her essay and paused, frowning slightly. Then she sighed and rested her hand on her chin, staring into space. It was odd, not having James around and trying to distract her. She sort of missed it. Shaking her head slightly, she leant back on the sofa and closed her eyes. She was never going to get any work done at this rate.

"Concentrate, Lily!" she berated herself silently, though she knew it was no good. All she could see was James' smile; see the way his eyes lit up every single time he saw her without fail. She could hardly believe she'd actually finally said yes to him. And not only once...they'd been on a few dates actually. Down by the lake...Hogsmeade...on top of the astronomy tower. The astronomy tower never felt so warm and comfortable in the November weather, snuggling up to James Potter with a flask of hot chocolate and a book between them.

She'd been surprised that he'd wanted to read with her actually. She had never, ever thought of him as the intellectual type, but he was actually quite clever once you got past the idiot exterior. She had discovered his love of fantasy muggle literature one day when she found him sleeping on a sofa in the common room with 'The Hobbit' balanced on his chest, glasses askew. Clearly, the dormitory was off limits to heterosexuals that night. She'd kissed him on the nose and removed his glasses before laughing quietly to herself and slipping upstairs to bed.

So two nights ago, there they were, reading quietly to each other under the stars...Lily sighed again and sank into the cosy cushions surrounding her, propping her feet on a spare pouf. It had been so romantic...a really clear night so they could see all the stars. And James had been so warm next to her, with that lovely deep voice of his...

"LIIIIIIIIILYYYYYYYYYYY!" Lily was jerked out of her musings by James launching himself onto the sofa next to her. She jumped. Violently, her hands flying up and accidentally smacking James in the face.

"Oomph! Erm...thanks Lil." James groaned, feeling his nose gingerly.

"Oh, James! I'm sorry, you just...erm...startled me a bit!" Trying to make up for the smack, she took his head in her cool grasp and turned it so she could survey the damage. She found that this put them in the rather dangerous position of being nose to nose on a sofa, bathed in warmth from the open hearth fire...

James blinked as he realised their position. Lily could feel her face flushing but she didn't move away. In fact, she moved just a fraction closer...and closer...

"Get a room!" Lily sent Sirius a huge glare.

"Oh like you can talk." Sirius grinned innocently.

"I can't think what you mean, Lily dearest!" Lily rolled her eyes, and glared some more at Sirius, under which he instantly cowed.

"We've got a room Sirius. Look around you - this is the Gryffindor common room. At least my occupation of this sofa for an evening doesn't stop people from sleeping in their own beds for a night, unlike someone I could mention." A couple of Gryffindors started listening in curiously. Remus shifted uncomfortably and stared resolutely at the floor. Sirius twitched.

"Seriously Lily..." Lily looked from one boy to the other.

"Oh...right." James laughed and grabbed her hand. "Hey, Lil? Come with me." People turned back to their work - James and Lily being together wasn't half as interesting as Sirius and Lily fighting.

She resisted half-heartedly, secretly enjoying the feeling of him tugging on her hand, getting her to stand up.

"No, James. I have an essay to write. "James dismissed this excuse with a wave of his hand.

"You can do it later. Come on!" He leant in close to her ear, his voice low and sexy. "I know you weren't concentrating on that when I came in...You were thinking about me. You were sighing a lot and mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'Hobbit' and 'stars'" Lily shivered and glanced quickly around the common room before whispering back.

"Well, maybe I can leave it for a little while then..." She got up off the sofa and they left hand in hand through the portrait hole, Sirius snickering and giving James a thumbs up as they jumped down.

As soon as the portrait hole shut behind her, Lily felt a hand cupping her jaw, another snaking behind her waist. She looked deep into James' hazel eyes and subconsciously opened her lips a little. She could feel her heart speeding up just a fraction. James smiled at her. Why did all this never seem to affect him, dammit?

He leant down and gently touched his lips to hers, sending a zing of electricity through her at the moment of contact.

"Not...not here, James..." He chuckled quietly and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Alright...somewhere more private?" He waggled his eyebrows, grinning cheekily. And suddenly the romantic moment was lost. She whacked him in the arm and rolled her eyes, pulling out of his grasp. Sighing, she turned to give the Fat Lady the password.

"Lily, wait!" James cried, coming up behind her and took hold of her hand in his again.

"Yes?" She turned round to face him again. Oh crap. Puppy dog eyes...

"C'mon I was only joking..."The corners of her mouth twitched, but she refused to be won over that easily, despite how cute he looked just now...James' eyes widened and Lily's knees went weak. Oh dear. She sighed and James, taking that as a sign that he was forgiven, kissed her on the cheek with a grin.

"But don't think you can win me over that-" she tried to say, but was cut off by a pair of lips on her mouth, a pair of hands crushing her body to his. Breaking off after what seemed to Lily like several minutes but what was in reality only a few seconds, James smirked again, and bent so that his mouth brushed her ear as he murmured,

"I already did, Lils. And that's why I love you." She huffed irritably.

"Why? Cos all you need to do is make eyes at me and all is forgiven?" James gave her a squeeze and let go, grabbing her hand instead.

"C'mon, let's go for a walk." Lily sighed and followed him. She really was a completely hopeless...wait a second. Loved her?! She stopped in her tracks, halfway down the stairs into the entrance hall.

"What...what did you just say? "James turned around, a slightly confused look on his face.

"What?" Lily pointed at him accusingly.

"You...you just said..."

"That...I'm sorry?"

"No! That...that you loved me."

"Well yeah. I thought you knew that." He came towards her and gave her a hug, kissing the top of her head and rubbing her back in slow, rhythmical circles. She looked up, and he was astonished to see that her eyes had filled with tears.

"James...I..." she looked down again and hugged him closely, burying her head in his chest. James looked down at her and smiled. Wrapping an arm around her, he led her down the last flight of stairs and though a secret passage hidden behind a tapestry of Duncan the Delusional.

Lily smiled, trying to wipe her eyes subtly. It was times like this that she really had no idea why she'd resisted James Potter for so long...Well, OK. He was immature and pathetic along with the best of them, and broke rules like that was what they were made to do. And yes, he was slightly obsessed with Quidditch...He was very good at Quidditch... Lily began to daydream again as she snuggled closer against James' chest as they walked. She was completely unaware of the goofy smile adorning her face as they walked and, to be honest, she probably wouldn't have cared much anyway.

James stopped outside a door to what looked like an ordinary, empty classroom or store cupboard.

"James, what-"

"Shh." He opened the door and pulled Lily into the room. The door swung shut behind them, leaving them in total blackness.

"Wha...James, if you think I'm..."

"Hold on a sec!" Lily heard a muttered incantation and suddenly, candles burst into life around the room, filling with a warm glow.

Her mouth flew open, and her hand tightened its grasp on his. The room was small, only a few metres square, and was lit by the few candles and a small fireplace, in front of which stood a sofa - an exact replica of the one in the Gryffindor common room. On a table on one side of the sofa was a pile of several books and on the rug in front of the fire a tray was laid with dinner.

He grinned broadly at her stunned expression.

"Did I do good this time?" Lily beamed at him and kissed him quickly, hard on the lips.

"Yeah, James. Absolutely perfect."

…

Peter sat on his bed staring at the wall and trying desperately not to blush. Sirius and Remus were flirting...again. But of course, in true Sirius style, he didn't just flirt. He practically raped Remus with his eyes right there in front of Peter! Not that Remus was any better...

"Siri, you know for a fact that I'm not ticklish...oh...oooh, get off! Fine, I admit it! My hips are ticklish? Happy?"

"Very, Remie, very, very happy..." Peter wailed, covering his eyes as the two adolescents leaned in to share a rather lust-filled kiss in the depths of the dormitory.

"For Merlin's sake, do you two ever stop?"

"Nope." Sirius grinned unashamedly. Peter whimpered and stood up.

"Right, I've had enough of your frolicking. I'm off to the kitchens." Peter made a hasty exit, leaving the two boys alone again. Sirius leaned in and licked the underside of Remus' jaw. Remus closed his eyes and bit his lip, flushing.

"This can't go on forever, Siri." He caught the shocked expression on the darker boy's face and hastily amended his last statement. "I mean, sneaking around behind everyone's back like this. And fine, it can be fun-" he grinned "Definitely lots of fun...but we're losing friends again." Sirius scowled and sat back on his heels.

"I don't give a monkey about what that little..." Remus shook his head, cutting off his boyfriend mid-flow.

"Not just Peter, Siri! And...and anyway it's weird having to pretend in front of other people. "Sirius sighed and launched himself backwards so that he lay flat out on his bed with Remus beside him.

"I guess..." Remus fiddled with the quilt, and then glanced over at Sirius.

"You...you don't mind...do you?" he asked hesitantly, "That I want to tell people..."

"No...I just..." Remus frowned. If the situation wasn't so serious he'd point and laugh at Sirius for displaying such un-Sirius-like qualities like awkwardness.

"What, Siri?" he asked gently. Sirius let out a huge sigh and mumbled.

"Well...Ok, we'll tell them."

"Fine, so we tell everyone. But how, Siri? And when?" Sirius grinned, and began playing with his lover's hair absentmindedly. "Well, I was thinking...remember my latest and greatest idea?"

"Uh huh..." Remus eyes him warily.

"I've just had another one..."

**And here's an update! Woot! Next chapter is the final one…oh how sad. But it's all planned out and should be with you this week. Love xxx**


	10. Chapter 10 part 1

**Expressing Yourself**

**Pairings:**** Remus/Sirius, James/Lily**

**Warnings:**** Well you've probably noticed that there's slash. If you haven't…shoo.**

**A/N:**** Okay, we know we promised that it would be a quick update…but we seriously underestimated the amount of work we'd be getting! Sorry!**

**Disclaimer:**** None of these characters etc. are ours.**

The next morning, it was clear to everyone that Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were 'up to something'. Throughout morning classes, they had been giving each other weird looks. Or rather, Remus was giving Sirius weird looks, which the darker boy was avoiding with all the style and panache of a true Marauder.

Everyone was mostly hoping it wouldn't interfere with the huge Marauder Christmas party that was rapidly approaching. The Marauder parties were legendary but it was the first time that it had been completely open to all houses - and no one could talk about anything else. Wherever the Marauders went, they heard snippets of conversations regarding dress robes, food, drink and bands. The end-of-term feeling had well and truly settled in over the castle, helped along greatly by the ever present Peeves, whose off-colour jokes and doctored Christmas songs could be heard everywhere.

However they had no time to bask in their glory, as a true Marauder party required a lot of planning and even more secret trips out to Hogsmeade to smuggle copious amounts of alcohol and food back into school. Plus Remus was getting increasingly nervous regarding his and Sirius' 'coming out' plans.

"What if they laugh at us?" He asked suddenly, halfway down the passage to Honeydukes with Sirius. They stopped, and looked at each other. Sirius could see just how worried his lover was, and rested his forehead against Remus' own, staring deep into his eyes.

"If they laugh, I'll hex them to the point where, should their heads ever reappear out of their asses, their friends and relatives will have a hard time recognising them." Remus sighed and moved his head to rest it on Sirius' shoulder.

"I'm just not confident like you, Siri. I...You can do stuff like this and get away with it. But me?" Sirius dropped the copious amounts of chocolate he was carrying on the floor and gave Remus a hug, leaning against the rough stone walls of the passage.

"Yes, you," he whispered. "You are going to tell them with me that we've decided we're queer, and no-one is going to say or do anything to hurt you. That's a promise." Remus snuggled a little bit closer, seeking comfort.

"But do we have to tell them so...loudly?" Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"We have to make sure they believe us. Completely and utterly."

"And no amount of persuasion on my part will convince you that a discreet poster on the notice board will be perfectly acceptable?" Sirius stared incredulously at his boyfriend.

"Since when I have I ever settled for discreet?"

"That's what I thought you'd say." Remus sighed, straightening up. "Alright then. We'd better get that alcohol. Merlin knows I'm going to need it."

…

James and Lily were on evening patrols that night, just 24 hours away from the big announcement.

"What are your friends planning, James?" Lily asked him as they walked hand in hand down the charms corridor on the third floor.

"Planning?" He leaned innocently in for a kiss, but Lily just rolled her eyes and swatted him away with her free hand, only slightly annoyed with herself for having such strong morals about kissing in the corridors after curfew. James attempted a pout and just ended up looking like a strange guppy fish. Lily mock glared at him.

"Stop avoiding the question. Remus and Sirius are up to something and I know it." James smiled charmingly at her.

"But wouldn't that spoil the surprise?" Playfully shoving him away, she continued on down the corridor, calling over her shoulder,

"I don't like bad surprises, Potter. Either you tell me now or no kisses until January. Are we clear on that?"

"What?" James looked horrified and followed her, pleading. "But Lily! I can't tell you! That's not fair." Lily smirked at him.

"Life's not fair, Potter. Get used to it." James watched her walk away with mouth agape. Abandoning his duties (because what was the point of Lily wasn't kissing him?) he ran off to find his two supposed best friends.

He burst into the dorm room and instantly regretted it. Remus and Sirius hastily pulled apart on his entrance and, wand in hand, Remus vanished the remnants of melted chocolate from Sirius' lean torso.

"Ew, ew, ew! You GUUUYS!" James shrieked, covering his face with the first thing that came to hand...sadly, a pair of Sirius' newly-discarded boxers.

"Um, James...?"

"What?"

"Can I have my boxers back? Only, they're one of my nice pairs."

"Wha...AH! Gross!" James threw the underwear at the two boys and turned his back on them, muttering to himself. Sirius snickered as he tugged his boxers back on.

"Really James, if you wanted to keep my boxers that much, I've got a spare pair that you can have." Remus gave him a look of incredulity.

"Please tell me you have more than two pairs." Sirius whacked him playfully upside the head. James groaned and sank, head in hands onto his bed.

"Guys, seriously! Lily has said she won't kiss me until she finds out what you two are planning for the Christmas party!" Sirius snorted and Remus shook his head.

"Sorry, James, but it's got to be kept secret."

"But I need my Lily-kisses!"

"You could always join me and Remus." said Sirius with a saucy wink. He quickly received a smack from Remus and a glare from James.

"You are not Lily."

"Interesting thought though," Sirius mused, a wicked glint in his eye. "Never thought much about role-play before – have you, Moons?"

Remus stifled a laugh as he cottoned on. "Not me, it's too hard to get hands on Polyjuice Potion these days..." James glared over at the pair.

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking..."

"It would be easy to get one of her hairs though." said Remus, adopting a thoughtful look. "I could just get one from her robes during a Prefect meeting or something." James made a sort of spluttering noise.

"That's...that's..."

"I bet I could get Sluggy to give me some Polyjuice Potion." Sirius said eagerly. "It wouldn't be too difficult you know!"

"You guys are sick. Dis-gus-ting!" James all but yelled into his pillow, trying to blot out the sounds of their laughter.

"Calm down, James." Remus chuckled. "You know we'd never really do it." Sirius nodded.

"Yeah, mate. Way too much oestrogen for me." James rolled his eyes.

"Seriously. What are you guys planning?"

"Shall we tell him?"

"Maybe just a little bit, to keep them hungry for more..."

"Fair enough..." Simultaneously, the boys drew out from under the beds, matching tiaras and huge pots of silver glitter. James blinked, rubbed his eyes and stared. There was a pause.

"S-seriously?" Sirius nodded, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"It's going to be so much fun!" he crowed, clearly delighted with James' reaction.

"I'm gonna be sick." James winced and ran from the room. The remaining two fell over with laughter – Sirius falling right off the bed.

"Oh, man...his face when we go downstairs tomorrow night..."

"It's not his reaction I worry about," muttered Remus, before chucking the tiaras and glitter pots back under the bed, producing some more Honeydukes finest. "Now...where were we?" Sirius grinned and clambered back onto the bed.

"Let me remind you..."

…

Finally the day of the party dawned. Lily had kept her word and James had been deprived of kisses. Girls were avidly discussing what they were planning to wear...if they could make themselves look really gorgeous, maybe they'd be able to catch the eyes of the two most eligible bachelors in school.

"I mean, surely you've seen how Remus looks at me when I study with him in the library on Thursdays..." whispered Emily Walker to Lily at breakfast in the great hall that morning, just as James arrived and sat down on Lily's other side. Both simultaneously choked on bacon at the idea, and had to try very hard not to laugh. Emily gave them odd looks, but resumed her preening in a hand-held mirror and casting flirtatious glances in Remus' direction. Sirius growled protectively.

Remus smiled uncomfortably at her and returned to his scrambled eggs, discreetly squeezing Sirius' hand under the table. Sirius' mouth twitched and rested his hand on Remus' thigh. Remus sent him a warning look but Sirius' hand was already creeping higher...

"Sirius!" Both boys jumped as a blonde pouting fourth year sat herself next to the dark haired boy. Sirius hastily retracted his hand.

"Um, hi...er..."

"Charlotte." supplied the girl with a flirty smile.

"Hello...Charlotte" Remus muttered warily. Charlotte ignored this greeting, and made a great deal of fuss over crossing her legs, revealing not a little thigh.

"Um...Sirius," She breathed, a manicured hand going up to his shoulder and caressing his neck gently. "I was wondering..."

Remus clenched his fists under the table. Sirius stared in barely hidden horror at the long red nails that were currently dangerously close to his windpipe and swallowed.

"Wondering?" he asked weakly.

"Wondering...whether you're taking anyone to your party tonight?"

"Um..." Those nails were far too pointy for comfort. "It's not really that sort of party..." Charlotte giggled and leant a little closer.

"So you'll be free then?" she murmured.

"Not really..." Sirius gasped, edging as far away from her as possible. Charlotte merely scooted ever closer, until she was practically sitting on his lap. Remus came swiftly to his lovers' rescue.

"Sirius, mate? Remember that, um, essay McGonagall wanted us to finish for first thing? Well, uh, I forgot to write in that thing you were, ah, saying about, um...animagi, and I've sort of..."

"No problem, mate!" Sirius said quickly, standing up and depositing Charlotte back on the bench. "I help you with that right now!"

Emily Walker frowned as the two boys left the Great Hall.

"Since when does Remus need help from Sirius?" she asked Lily.

"Um..." Lily tried hard not to laugh as she watched Charlotte flounce off. It didn't help that James was giving her a look, accompanied by a sock-clad foot slowly rubbing itself up and down her calf.

She sent him a look that told him he could keep trying until he turned blue, but he still wasn't getting any kisses until after the party. Or at least...she hoped that's what her look said. For all she knew her eyes had just portrayed a sense of animalistic lust that, egged on by his foot caressing exercises, was only just under the surface of cool, collected exterior. Damn him.

Hastily she stood up, making her excuses to Emily and exited the room, making a beeline for the girls' dorms. Potter and his damned sexy eyes couldn't follow her there.

…

Potter and his damned sexy eyes landed on hers the moment she emerged from the girls' dormitories, however, and Lily felt the telltale blush creeping over her skin. Over the past few hours, she'd tried to finish some last minute homework before finally giving into Emily's whining that she needed to get ready for the party.

James stared at her as she made her way slowly down the staircase. She reached to tug self consciously on her hair, only to have her hand slapped away by Emily who hissed,

"Don't touch it, you'll ruin it!"

"You put so much hairspray in it; I doubt it's going anywhere."

"Hush. The hairspray as a tool is second only to the wand." Lily snorted, and turned back to watch James Potter visibly gulp as she descended the stairs, doing her best not to trip. She don't know how Emily managed to persuade her to wear these damned shoes...and these jeans were far too tight...and she'd never worn a top this low before. Dammit, what the hell was she doing here? She suddenly stopped, causing Emily to turn round.

"What...?"

"I'm going back upstairs."

"Why?" Emily grabbed her arm before she could get away. "You look incredible, honey! Just be confident!" Lily cringed as Emily dragged her down the remaining stairs...towards James Potter.

"Lily...I..." he stuttered, looking at her as though he'd never seen a girl before, let alone Lily Evans. Lily rolled her eyes in a very practised way at Emily, who pretended not to see and rushed on ahead to join the crowds stampeding towards the drinks table.

"So...now will you tell me what they're up to?" James looked pained as he shook his head. Lily sighed. "Fine. Aren't you going to ask me to dance?"

"Um...wanna dance?"

"Smooth, Potter, gravel smooth." Lily grinned as she pulled a considerably more cheerful looking James onto the dance floor.

…

"Aw, Prongs looks happy." Sirius grinned at Remus' revelation.

"Well, duh. He's bagged the hottest girl in the room." Remus gave him 'the look'. "I said the hottest GIRL! Honestly, you know who I think the hottest PERSON in the room is." Another 'look'. "Besides me, obviously..."

Remus rolled his eyes and turned back to watching the common room from the top of the dorm stairs. Sirius has insisted that they wait up here 'until the right moment arrives'. Remus didn't really care about the right moment; he just wanted to get this over and done with.

"Now?"

"No, not yet. I told you, we need to make an entrance."

"But...but..." Sirius put a finger to Remus' lips, not failing to pick up on the irony of the role reversal of the situation. Clearly, this had to be rectified.

"No buts, my Remie. Our entrance must be a thing to remember. It must be still being talked about three months from now."

"Sirius, I don't think we're going to be able to stop people from talking about it." Sirius grinned widely.

"I know. Isn't it brilliant?" Remus sighed and gave up. In all honesty, what did it matter if he was humiliated now or later?

He was saved the trouble of saying anything more by the appearance of a scared-looking Peter, who scurried up to join the two as they lay sprawled out of sight on the narrow landing space. He looked them up and down and failed to suppress a snort.

Remus pointed at Sirius.

"Blame him. Blame it ALL on him..."

"Aww, Remie, you're too kind..." Sirius leant in towards Remus just a little bit, causing Peter to wrinkle his face.

"Just save till I'm gone, alright? James says everyone's here." Sirius scowled as the podgy boy scurried back downstairs.

"He's just jealous cos he could never look this good in a tiara."

"Let's go, Sirius. Your audience awaits." For the first time, Remus watched a badly-disguised spasm of fear cross Sirius' face before it was turned once more into a look of playful mischief. From down below, he could hear James making some sort of announcement. "If we don't get out of this alive, and failing to see how this could in any way make things worse, I thought I should tell you now that I don't think anyone could look as good as you do in a tiara. Period."

Sirius grinned and gave him a quick fierce kiss.

"Thanks Moony. And just so you know, you are so wearing those leather trousers to bed tonight." Remus laughed and grasped his hand tightly. Here goes nothing...

…

"Ladies and gentlemen...this is unusual, even for a marauder party, and even I'm not entirely sure how to put this..."

"Get on with it, Potter!" Someone at the back of the room growled. James laughed nervously.

"Well it needs a bit of an introduction. Don't worry folks; you'll get your show tonight." A couple of girls shared excited looks. James swallowed and threw his arms. "Ladies and gentlemen! I present to you two people who've...oh, sod it. I haven't got a clue about what they're up to, in all honesty. Moony? Padfoot? Do us a favour and get your rears in gear, Lily's giving me death glares and I-" James laughed nervously again as Lily truly did give him a glare "-packed full of love and devotion for yours truly, naturally. Oh. Merlin."

Remus and Sirius had finally made it down the stairs, hand in hand.

Sirius strode out in front, wearing bright pink spandex trousers and a matching top. A pink tutu was fastened firmly round his middle and the tiara was perched jauntily on top of his hair. Remus followed him, his beet red face clashing with his glittering tiara. He was clad in leather from top to toe. Tight leather. Both boys were completely drenched in silver glitter. They sparkled in the brightly lit common room as Sirius leapt up onto a table, dragging Remus with him.

"We have a little announcement to make. Please hush for a moment." Remus had the grace to roll his eyes as he blushed, if possible, even deeper. The common room was so quiet they could hear a wand drop. "Oi, you at the back!" Sirius yelled to a frightened first year who Remus thought was far too young to hear what he was clearly about to. "Pick up your wand! This is no time for interruptions!"

"For Merlin's sake, Sirius." muttered Remus, glancing apprehensively round the silent common room. "Just get it over and done with."

"Fine, fine. Anyway! We want to announce that me and Remus…" he pointed at himself and the werewolf, as if anyone could miss them in all their glittering finery."…are gay. Fairies." he added for the benefit of the hard-of-thinking. "Poufs, queers, shirt-lifters, pillow-biters, fudge packers, arse bandits, playing for the other team, dancing at the other end of the ballroom..."

"Alright, I think they get it!" Remus interrupted; for fear that his face would melt with embarrassment.

"I just wanted to make sure they get it, that's all." Sirius hissed, causing one pretty sixth year to snort derisively.

"Clearly, the Marauders are playing a joke on us girls for a change." She looked around for support. There were murmurings of agreement from several girls. The sixth year, whom Remus vaguely recognised as Sylvia from Ravenclaw, batted her eyes at him, clearly hoping to receive some sort of special treatment for 'getting the joke'. Sirius frowned at her.

"No...we actually are gay. Together."

"Prove it!" Remus glared at Lily who was grinning at them from the front row.

"I don't think..." he began, but suddenly found that he couldn't continue, as Sirius' lips were muffling the sound and Sirius' tongue was stopping the words from being formed. Oh well, Remus thought, there are worse ways to tell people they're gay...

**We know we also said this would be the last chapter…but it was slightly longer than expected. So one or two more will come! Love xxx**


	11. Chapter 10 part 2 finale

**Pairings:**** Remus/Sirius, James/Lily**

**Warnings:**** If you've survived this far without throwing up, I'm sure one more chapter won't do you any harm. If, however, you've shown any signs of nausea, faintness or drowsiness…screw it. Read on anyway- one day you'll learn…**

**A/N:**** *smiles sweetly***

**We love you. We miss you. So here's a present to show you just how much we DON'T want flames for being lazy, inconsiderate assholes. We know that. Tell us something we don't know (through the medium of dance?) Just kidding – reviews are nice, though. Seriously. Even if you hate us, we brought you a story of puppy love!!! **

**You love them just as much as we do, soooo enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** We don't own them *sniff***

* * *

From all sides, bedlam reined. Boys roared with indignation, running in disgust for the exits, the sofas, for anything that might cause them to avert their eyes. The younger years stood with their mouths open in unified awe. Some of the girls cried, but most sank to the floor, avidly watching the couple tongue-battle and muttering phrases such as "Brokeback mountain, yeah, I totally agree" and "Velvet goldmine? What the hell is that? A jewellery store in Hogsmeade?"

James made a face and turned his back on the kissing couple to shuffle closer to Lily, who couldn't seem to get rid of the silly grin on her face.

"So...you know what they were plotting now...so technically you owe me some kisses." Lily smiled and opened her mouth to reply before Sirius pulled his mouth away from Remus and said loudly,

"Not yet, Lilykins! There's one more thing been planned..." James rolled his eyes and sighed. Maybe if he pretended not to have heard, they might leave him alone. He leant in for a kiss from Lily, but she planted her palm firmly over his mouth, an eyebrow raised.

"Damn." he muttered. "Fine!" He clambered up onto the table to join his friends.

"You're not queer too, are you Potter?"

"No!" Sirius waggled his eyebrows at his annoyed friend.

"You know you're always welcome to join us, Jamsie!" James looked scandalised, and muttered something so quiet that Lily could only catch the words "wand", "arse" and "eunuch". Oh well, boys will be boys, she supposed, and carried on watching as Sirius dragged Peter up to join the trio.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Sirius threw his arms wide and flashed a dazzling smile. "Now that all the formalities are out of the way..." Remus let out a snort which Sirius skilfully ignored. "It's time for the main event! Prepare yourselves! And please stop sniffing, it's very distracting." He aimed this last comment at a couple of distraught girls in the front row, who just looked at him balefully.

He winked at Charlotte, the girl who had pounced on him earlier in the Great Hall. "Cheer up, baby," he grinned. Remus cracked his knuckles fiercely, but no one noticed. Charlotte opened her mouth, shut it again, and ran out of the portrait entrance screaming something incoherent but was clearly intended to show Remus how much she hated him right then.

"Girls," Remus muttered, grabbing Sirius' shoulder and twirling him into a searing kiss. "Far too emotional"

Peter mimed being sick and James huffed loudly.

"Guys! Save it!" Remus pulled away, smirking and Sirius just beamed.

"Alright!" he said. "Come on guys! With feeling!" All the boys turned as one so that their backs were turned to the confused but eager audience. Sirius reached his arm out to the side (his magically charmed fairy wings flapping along with the movement) and tapped his wand on the muggle boom box.

There was a slight pause then suddenly a girl's voice started blaring from the speakers.

"Oh, my, god. Becky, look at his wings.

They are so gay. *scoff* He looks like,

One of those new rave wizards.

But, you know, who understands those new ravers? *scoff*

We only talk to them, because,

They look like total man whores, 'kay?

I mean, Peter's mind, it's just so sick.

I can't believe James' chest, I mean - mmm. Look!

They're all so…fit!"

The music exploded into the room and all the boys jumped round to face the shocked students, complete with knee bends in time to the music.

All of them were wearing dark shades, although Peter's were, in true Peter fashion, upside down. Lily stifled a noise half way between a giggle and a scream, peeking out through pale fingers at the most embarrassing and adorable boyfriend she'd ever had. James noticed and grinned sheepishly down at her. Then he snapped his attention back up as all four boys began to sing.

"Oh we like leggy blondes and we cannot lie!

You other brothers can't deny,

When a girl walks in with legs up to her eyes,

It comes as no surprise you ask why?"

Suddenly James leapt forward and struck a pose while the other boys carried on the song.

"Cause James is there,

Ruffling his sexy hair," Obligingly, James flicked his hair skilfully, causing several of the girls closest to the 'stage' to sigh. One brave fifth year even reached out a hand to touch what must surely be the softest hair in all of Gryffindor, but was slapped away by a red faced, possessive Lily Evans.

"Windswept Chaser is his look,

Not like Remus with his book." Remus stepped forward, a blush gracing his features again. Sirius coughed, prodding Remus gently forwards. Turning to glare a little at his boyfriend, he went into a low curtsey. Everyone winced as the leather trousers under the sparkly pink tutu rubbed together with an audible squeak, causing Remus to yelp and retreat hastily.

"Reading's what he likes to do," Sirius shoved him forward again and yelled,

"Kindly eyes like morning dew..." then stared fondly at his beet red boyfriend. James and Peter shared an exasperated look and carried bravely on.

"We like leggy blondes and we cannot lie,

You other brothers can't deny,

When a girl walks in with legs up to her eyes,

It comes as no surprise you ask why?"

It was clear from the two more frivolously dressed boys that they, too, were asking 'why?' but had their honour to uphold, so kept dancing. Peter was doing some weird version of the macarena, whilst James went smoothly into the robot to chants of 'go James go!' led by a group of overenthusiastic fangirls. This petered out quite quickly however with the realisation the Lily's murderous glances had now been joined by angry red sparks shooting out of her wand.

Then Sirius sauntered to the front, charm oozing from every pore.

"Cause Sirius is centre stage,

Magnetising all the babes,

One look from his cool grey eyes,

And all the bimbos drop like flies," Sirius smiled his trademark slow grin and winked at the nearest blonde girl, who promptly had to sit down. There were collective sighs from around the room. Remus gritted his teeth and tried very hard not growl at the fangirls now drooling over his boyfriend.

Holding his hand out like a rock star at a Muggle concert, Sirius grabbed hold of a few of the prettier 7th years including Lily and pulled them one by one onto the table, which some bright Ravenclaw expanded to accommodate the added weight.

The other girls left on the floor screamed wildly, disappointed at the loss of their Sirius. However, eventually they caught on, and began pulling the boys out from under tables and behind sofas to dance

"Peter Pettigrew is one of a kind,

He's only got one thing on his mind..." The song trailed off suggestively and the common room laughed and cheered as Peter shrugged and smiled.

Soon the party was in full swing, with everyone getting steadily more and more tipsy.

Lily danced her way rather seductively over to where James was dancing. He was surrounded by eagerly gyrating 6th years, all of whom were already rather giggly from the effects of fire whiskey, but they parted quickly as Lily strode purposefully towards her boyfriend. James gulped at the look on her face.

"Do I get my kisses now?" he asked rather nervously. Lily just smirked at him. She wrapped her hands around his neck, and toned down his movements until they were slow dancing together in time to the music.

It started off innocently enough at first, James arms wrapped around the redhead's waist which was exposed a little by her top. After what felt like an hour of swaying to James, although in reality it wasn't more than five minutes, Lily leant closer and whispered in his ear, hot breath causing a gasp to escape his throat.

"How about we go somewhere else? I'm getting a little...flustered." James just stared at her, her words barely penetrating his brain. Smirking at the obvious effect she had on him, and the fact that everyone was too busy having a good time to watch the two of them, Lily pressed herself even closer to her dark-haired dance partner, and looked deep into his hazel eyes as she ground her pelvis slowly and deliberately into his own. James squeaked.

"Come on James." she whispered huskily. Her boyfriend didn't seem capable of doing anything other than staring at her right now, so she giggled and started dancing him slowly towards the dorm stairs. He let her lead him, shock numbing his brain. Shock, or the draining of blood, he couldn't really be sure. Whatever it was, Lily's actions had a profound effect on his physical and mental state.

He kept his eyes locked on hers, bright with lust and wonder. He still couldn't quite believe that Lily, the girl who he'd been chasing for years, was finally leading him upstairs so they could...

"Help..." It was all he could manage before Lily captured his mouth in a fiery kiss, releasing him just as he began to lean into it with any real conviction. She giggled again, and grabbed him by the collar, tugging him towards the stairs.

He followed obediently, still seeking after the heat of the kiss. They got to the top of the stairs when suddenly he lunged forwards and captured her mouth, crushing her against the dorm door. She moaned, pressing herself firmly against as much of him as humanly possible, pushing her hands beneath his shirt collar, feeling the hot skin of his neck and shoulders with cool fingers.

Reaching behind her, James fumbled for the door handle, finally pushing it down so that they could tumble through to the dorm, not breaking the kiss once.

His hands found her long red hair and tangled his fingers in it, one hand slipping down to just beneath her breast, his thumb stroking the skin through her silk top.

"JAMES!" The boy suddenly jerked away from his girlfriend as he realised the dorm was already occupied.

"Seriously guys, you can't hold off for one night?!" Remus pulled the sheets up, blushing furiously while Sirius pouted at the interruption.

"Um...clearly not, Sirius. Although we could say the same of you." Lily raised her eyebrow pointedly at the two boys.

"Right, cheers mates. The mood has completely been ruined by you two, so thanks a lot!" James stormed furiously out of his down, yanking Lily's arm with him. After slamming the door behind them, he sank to the floor, smacking his head rather painfully against the door, his eyes shut. Lily sighed and sat down next to him.

"Calm down James."

"Stupid poufs...always in the dorm...ruining everything..."

"Look, the mood hasn't been completely ruined..." Lily whispered suggestively, placing a hand on James' leg. His eyes shot open and she smirked again. "Don't you know anywhere else...?"

He bolted up faster than a Niffler on a Galleon, pulling Lily hastily down the stairs, pausing at intervals to push her against the curved stair well wall to leave teasing kisses on her neck and mouth. "Where are we going?" gasped Lily as James dragged past all the other dancers and out through the portrait hole.

"You'll see..." James muttered, threading her fingers with his own as he lead the way down a deserted corridor.

Lily stared at his back, a small smile gracing her lips. Her eyes travelled down his body to fix on his arse and her smile grew wider.

They travelled through more corridors, stopping along the way for kissing sessions, until finally they reached...

"The prefects bathroom!" Lily laughed. "Seriously?"

James grinned, pressed one more searing kiss to her lips and led the way inside.

Lily just had time to jump up through the portrait which guarded the bathroom, stifling her giggles as the portrait hanging on the opposite wall yelled obscene comments after her, when James was on her again He trailed his fingers across the bit of exposed skin above her waist and she sighed happily against his lips.

**The End**

* * *

**Love xxx**


End file.
